


Fili's Dark Secret

by pandorasxbox



Series: Loyalty [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confused Kíli, Cutting, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fíli Has Issues, Jealousy, Killing, Loyalty, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Unconditional Love, concerned kili, dark secrets, fili and kili are not related, multi-partner sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young strip club waiter and college student, Kili gets into a relationship with his wealthy, bad-boy VIP customer Fili, it doesn't take long for him to realize he's got some issues. Kili is determined to to find out what Fili isn't telling him, and Fili's not willingly to give up all his secrets right away in fear he will lose him if he finds out what dark secret he is hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The VIP

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read too much into the tags - no secret in there!!!

Kili Durin was a twenty-one year old college student working as a waiter at an upscale strip club in Miami. Being bisexual, he couldn’t ask for a better place to work. He had only been working for about a week, and didn’t know all the regulars yet, but he was about to meet one of them that would change his life forever.

There was already a crowded house at the club when Kili started his shift. The strippers had already taken to their stages as the heavy bass of the music playing vibrated the very air. Groups of people gathered around tables laughing talking, the drinks and money flowing freely. Walking from the bar Kili scanned the crowded room through colorful lighting stopping at a few tables to take orders. Heading back to the bar, he noticed someone he hadn’t seen before sitting at the VIP table in the corner. 

There was something dark yet alluring about the black leather clad blond man that kept pulling Kili’s eyes back to him. Leaning casually back, he had an arm draped over one of the two women sitting to his right, and another woman sat close by on his left running her fingers through his long wavy blond hair occasionally playing with a few of his braided strands. Every now and then he’d grin at something the one female was whispering in his ear while rubbing his bearded chin, but he had taken notice of Kili staring at him as he moved about waiting tables.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the young waiter with the long dark hair with facial stubble passing as a beard lining his perfect jawline. Dressed for work in tight black jeans and a black dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off his gold chain and pendant lying against his sun kissed skin. Visions of the young waiter writing beneath him fueled his desire to own him. He had found his newest conquest hoping he wouldn’t be too much of a challenge. 

Kili was trying to work his way over to the corner table simultaneously trying to work up the nerve to approach that table. He was never shy and rarely had a problem talking to anyone, but the animal magnetism he felt from this guy was a bit disconcerting. Men and women had been stopping by the table all evening to have a drink or just chat for a few minutes with this guy that acted as if he owned the club. By the time the single female from the left side of the blond made her way out of the booth to leave, Kili was ready to make his move.  
He stepped up to the table trying to speak with confidence looking directly into the VIP’s blue eyes, “Is there anything I can get for you?” 

The dangerous looking man pulled away from his woman, bolting out of the booth to stand intimidatingly close to him as he puffed up his chest. His face was within inches of Kili face. He could almost feel his braided moustache touching him he was so close.

“Did I ask for you to wait on us? Is there anything I can get for you? Do you see something you like? I’ve noticed you watching me all night.”

Kili eased back a step, voice breaking, “I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” 

The blonde broke into laughter, slapping Kili on the shoulder before he sat back down. “Hey, I’m just messing with you! You must be new, I haven’t seen you around here before. My name’s Fili.” 

Kili regained normal breathing enough to muster a slight smile, “I’m Kili, and yes I’ve been working here about week.” 

“Good to meet you, Kili. I’ve been away on business this past week.” 

“Is this your table?” Kili asked checking out the women sitting with him in the booth.

“Yes, you could say that.” Fili nodded and handed the remaining ladies some cash before leaning back with an arm resting on the back of the seat, “Go on now, I’ll catch you later love.” The two ladies took the cash and vacated the booth. 

Feeling a bit uneasy being left alone with Fili, Kili looked around unsure what to say or do next. “Sit” Fili ordered. 

“Uh, I can’t I’m working.” 

“It’s okay, I know the owner. Sit.” The waiter ran a hand through his fine raven locks nervously as he took a seat at the edge of the booth seating. 

Fili tipped his head grinning at his awkwardness, “You can sit closer to me. I don’t bite...unless you want me to.” 

Normally Kili was up for this type of banter, but for some reason this guy intimidated him. He kept his hands clasped together in front of him leaning on the table trying not to make eye contact with Fili, but sneaking peaks out of the corner of his eye to check out his piercings and braided golden hair. 

“Sorry. I thought you might be into me.” Fili said sincerely, all playfulness gone from his tone. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I know you’re working.” 

Kili just nodded and stood, “I’m sorry. Hey, did you need a drink?” Just then another man slipped in the other side of booth scooting up next to Fili sliding his hand across Fili’s fingerless leather gloved hand and briefly spoke privately in his ear before leaving as quickly as he arrived. 

Fili looked up at his waiter to answer seemingly rather deatched, “Yeah, Kili. Get me a shot of Jack.” 

When Kili returned to the corner table, everyone was gone. Fili was gone. He looked at the table full of empty glasses and found a hundred-dollar bill and a note written on a napkin that read, _'Drink that shot for me Kee'. ___


	2. You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either Fili is an ass or is Kili playing hard-to-get.

Saturday nights being the busiest night at all clubs, Kili hoped he would see Fili back at his corner table this night. Unfortunately, the night was getting late and the blond hadn’t returned. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, torn between a burning desire to see him again and total trepidation. Kili cursed himself for his indecisive personality. Maybe if he knew more about his latest desire, he could stop obsessing and make a decision to continue to ignore Fili’s advances or give in to his primal feelings. 

Prying into others business wasn’t his way, but curiosity was getting the best of him, when he asked the club owner about their VIP customer. 

“Hey Dwalin, what’s the story on that guy that was here last night at the VIP table?” 

Dwalin rubbed his tattooed balding head and laughed at the waiter’s question, “Fili. He’s a handful.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“His daddy owns Erebor Mining up north. Fili comes in here to spend daddy’s cash. I’ve been best friends with his dad for as long as I can remember. I promised him I’d keep an eye on him. Though he likes to bring friends with him, and sometimes things can get out of hand.” 

Kili just smirked. “I could imagine.”

A few hours later, one of the waitresses tapped Kili on the shoulder. “Kili, someone asked for you to be their waiter in private room F.” 

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Iris.” He finished delivering the tray of drink to a table before heading off to the private room.

He wasn’t all that surprised when he opened the door to the small private room to see Fili there. 

Kili walked up to the couch watching the half-naked woman giving Fili a lap dance, “Someone told me you requested me to be your waiter. Is there anything I can get for you?” 

Fili gave the waiter a sly look barely sticking his tongue out teasing his own lips when he asked nonchalantly, “I want to know how much it would cost for you to give me a lap dance?” 

Kili’s face flushed. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I’m just a waiter. I can bring you anything you want to drink.” All he could think was how much he would love to be sitting where the stripper was right now. 

“Did you enjoy the whiskey last night?” 

“Yes. Thank you for the generous tip too by the way.” 

“It was nothing, don’t mention it.” The stripper kept grinding on Fili as if Kili wasn’t even there, but Kili was about to break a sweat feeling a bit uncomfortable in his pants because now he couldn’t keep his eyes off her and what she was doing to the blond leaning back on the couch. 

He cleared his throat to ask, “So did you want a drink?” 

Fili bit his lip and groaned as the stripper road him a bit harder, though he was thinking about his waiter. “Bring me two shots of Jack, Kee”

Kili hurried to the bar to retrieve the shots. Bofur, the bartender handed him the shot glasses studying him carefully. “Are you alright Lad? You look a little pale.” 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He grabbed the shot glasses and made his way back to the private room walking into a small argument in progress. 

“Come on Angel, you know I’d pay you!” Fili had a hold of the stripper's arm. 

“Don’t touch me Fili! Give me my money and let me out of here!” Angel was verbally and visibly upset about something.

He immediately reached in his pocket and handed her some cash when he saw Kili standing there. Angel jerked her arm away from his grip and left in a huff passed Kili. He raised an eyebrow giving Fili a curious look. 

“Women…Hey! Thanks for the whiskey! Take one!” Fili grabbed one of the glasses from Kili’s hand and downed it. 

“I can’t. I’m working.” Kili was rather short with him.

Fili tsked and promptly took the other glass and downed it too handing the empty shot glasses to his waiter. “All work no play…what a shame.” 

Fili purposely bumped into the brunette's shoulder on his way out the door going to his personal table where his people awaited his return. Kili stumbled back from the impact a step watching the VIP strut back to his table. At this point, he wasn't sure if he felt Fili was a jerk or if his cockiness was turning him on even more.


	3. Let's Do This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili takes Kili to his home and they find out they're not sure who the dominant one is yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smut just because...

It was just after one o’clock. Kili was head to the restroom when he felt someone was following, and of course he was right. Fili had followed him into the restroom handing the attendant some cash and ordered him, “Out!” 

Kili shut his eyes, hoping Fili wouldn’t say anything because he was losing his confidence with every encounter they had to this point. Talking was the least of Fili’s intentions. After he washed his hands, he locked the door. He stood there waiting for Kili to finish and before he could even turn around, Fili had him pinned against the wall. 

“When are you going to give in? I know you want me.” Studying Fili’s many facial piercings that were all too close to him once again, and those blue eyes so darken with lust, he wasn’t sure he could answer at all this time. He did want him. The growing erection in his already tight jeans confirmed how badly he wanted him. The aura of danger that surrounded Fili was so tantalizing. 

“I don’t like playing games. I see the way you look at me, just say the word and we’re out of here.” Kili’s eyes never left Fili’s until Fili rubbed his thumb across the stubble on Kili’s chin causing his lips to part just a little before cupping his face. His eyes dropped to Fili’s lips. 

Kili whispered, “Kiss me.” That invite was all the blond needed. Fili pressed his lips against him hard before claiming his mouth with his tongue practically shoved down his throat. With their legs in between each other they were grinding harder and harder until Fili pushed back to breathe. 

“Let’s go!” He grabbed Kili’s hand leading him out of the restroom in a rush. Dwalin just shook his head as he caught sight of them moving through the crowd and leaving out the front door of the club.

The valet pulled up in a brand new sleek black Ferrari with blue ground effect lights. Fili opened the passenger door for Kili, and tossed the valet some cash. Jumping in the driver’s side, he shut the door then reached over to rub his hand firmly across the bulge in Kili’s jeans, he claimed his mouth one more time. “Mmmph…I can’t wait to get you home,” he moaned into Kili’s mouth before they drove away. The quiet roar of the precision engine quickened Kili’s pulse. “Hold on.” Carefully the sports car zipped out into the boulevard traffic, weaving around slower cars. Finally he maneuvered out of the city onto more open roads to really show Kili what his car could do. 

It didn’t take long driving at high rate of speed for them to arrive at their destination. The guard opened the gates for Fili to continue on into the private community. Winding around a road that led to the beach, Kili was agape at the luxurious homes. Finally they made it to Fili’s exquisite Mediterranean style home on the beach. He barely got the car into park in the garage before he had Kili in his grasp again. “We need to get you to my bedroom right now.” 

He was out of the car and to the passenger side before Kili could get the door open. Pulling him along through the spacious rooms up a curved staircase to his large open bedroom, Fili stopped only a moment to look at Kili standing there. He whipped off his leather jacket and fingerless gloves and threw them across the room. “Are you okay?” 

Kili looked around, then back at Fili. “I can’t believe all this. I can’t believe is happening so fast.” 

“All what? Oh fuck, you aren’t a virgin or something are you?” 

Kili snorted out a quiet laugh, “No! No, I’m most definitely not a virgin!” 

“Then what?” 

“I mean, everything! Your car, your house, your bedroom…You…” This time Kili made the first move toward Fili. He closed the space between them, pulling his hips firmly against his own. Staring into his eyes he whispered against his lips, “I wanted to fuck you the first time I locked eyes with you.” 

Kili’s boldness was unexpected for Fili because he had always been the aggressive one in his relationships. No one ever made the first move on him taking control like this, until now and he liked it…a lot. “Oh yeah? Let’s see who the dominant one is then, shall we?” 

Kili’s lip curled wickedly. “Sounds like a challenge I’m up for.” 

Kili began unbuttoning his work clothes. Off came the black dress shirt first revealing his broad tan chest covered lightly with dark hair trailing down into his jeans that he also proceeded to peel off. For as slight as he seemed, Fili was pleasantly surprised to see how fit he was under those clothes. 

Fili pulled off his tight black tee shirt showing off his very toned body covered in tattoos. A fiery dragon rose from beneath his leather pants up and across his muscular chest while other serpents spiraled around his shoulders and down each perfect strong arms. Kili noted the many scars scattered over him were well hidden within the artwork covering his muscular build. 

Once they both shed all of their clothing, the struggle for dominance began. At first Fili had Kili pinned on his bed beneath him as they were grinding their cocks against each other sliding with ease from all the pre-cum they already managed to produce from being so horny for so long this evening. Tonguing each other’s mouths, hands roaming everywhere, then sucking marks into one another's flesh, Fili couldn't take it anymore when he said in a rather demanding tone, “Spread your legs for me.” 

Kili shot back, “I’m not your bitch!” 

Fili smirked, “You will be if I say you are.” Then Kili caught him by surprise flipping him over so he was on top now. 

“Damn you’re stronger than you look!” Fili was stunned, but the act caused him to become rock hard.

“Strong enough to hold you down and fuck you like a bitch!” Kili wasn't giving it up that easy.

Fili flipped Kili back over again. “I suggest we just do this together for the first time then.” Kili nodded in agreement. 

Pulling Kili up to him, they steadied themselves. They sat on their knees and held their cocks together as one with one hand each and holding their hips to keep them pressed together with the other. They worked together palming themselves exchanging wanton looks and trading ideas of flithy things they could do to one another occasionally sharing sloppy wet kisses until they were panting heavily finding their own release one after the other. 

Fili looked at their cum covering their hands both still holding their spent members together. He wiped some of their thick white seed onto a finger from his free hand and placed it up to Kili’s parted lips to see what reaction he’d get from him. Kili took the finger into his mouth licking the cum off and continued sucking on his finger for a moment. 

“Well you’re a little slut aren’t you?” Fili said lustfully. 

Kili pulled him in for another sensual kiss. “I want to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth next time.” 

“Promise?” Fili asked as he watched Kili wipe some cum onto his finger to offer him. 

Fili did the same licking the cum from Kili’s finger and continued to suck as Kili answered with a wink, “I will if you will.”


	4. Tell Me About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili talk to each other about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a get-to-know-you chapter.

Both lying flat on their backs on Fili’s huge bed, Kili turned his head. His brown eyes met Fili’s blue eyes, “So?” 

Fili bit the two small hoop piercings gracing his lower lip, “I think we’re even…but I will be the alpha. You will submit to me eventually.” 

There it was. Kili’s cheeky smile Fili couldn’t resist. “Are you saying for sure we will do this again sometime?” 

Fili was way more serious about the matter, “Of course. You didn’t think I would let you go so easily after all I had to do to get you here did you?" Then he laughed, "And you just promised me a blow job!” 

“I wanted you, you just intimidated me a little! And don't you forget, you owe me a blow job too!” Kili leaned over to give him a chaste kiss. 

“You were playing hard-to-get, you little shit!” 

“And you were relentless, but I loved how you were practically begging me!” 

“I always get what I want!” He pulled himself up to lean over his new lover thumbing over the stubble covered cheek, becoming serious again. “Don’t ever deny me again. If you think you might, tell me now. I may seem tough, but I get hurt easily.” There was that darkness exuding from him again that Kili found so irresistible. 

His smiled faded as he reached up to pull Fili back to his lips again, “Never.”

"I've heard that before. I hope you mean it." Kili could feel the pain in that statement.

Fili got up to put on some pajama pants and threw a pair to Kili. “Come here. I want to show you something.” 

The two walked out the etched glass French doors leaving the bedroom for a virtual paradise of beautiful plants lit by soft lighting decorating the large balcony covered in gorgeous mosaic tile overlooking the gulf. The clear moonless night sky was filled with stars captured Kili’s attention as he stood looking over the balcony. Fili lit a gas fire pit before joining Kili leaning against the balcony. A gentle warm gulf breeze softly tossed the brunette’s hair in way that caught Fili’s eye. Smiling like a child, he looked up into the starlit sky. “It’s beautiful.” 

Fili could only stare in awe the sight of him. “You’re beautiful.” 

Kili tipped his head a bit looking at the blond still trying to take in all that had happened to him this evening. “Why me?” 

Fili stepped over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and moving a stray lock of hair from his face with his other hand. “Cause you're totally hot!" They both snickered a little. "I don’t know…but I knew the first time I saw you that you were special, and I knew I had to have you. The fact you made me practically beg you to admit you wanted me too. You teased me! You couldn’t stop watching me and when I propositioned you, you backed down! You intrigue me.” He traced the side of his face before pulling him into a gentle kiss before releasing him to sit on one of the many comfortable seats around the fire pit. 

“Waiter! Could you fetch me a beer from the fridge please?” He teased pointing toward a refrigerator behind a bar across the balcony. 

Kili laughed at the irony, and grabbed a couple bottles for them before settling down on the cozy seat near him. “Tell me about yourself.” Kili already knew a little from what Dwalin told him earlier in the day, but he wanted to hear it straight from the source. 

Fili shook his head with a snicker. “What about me? Hmmm, I’m rich.” 

Kili rolled his eyes, “No, tell me something I don’t know about you.” Their eyes met in the firelight. “Seriously. I want to know the real you.” 

“Really? Why?” Fili looked seriously shocked. 

“Because I want to spend more time with you and I want to get to know you.” 

Fili wasn’t prepared to be questioned. No one ever wanted to know anything about him. “Not much to say. My mother died when I was very young. My dad never had time for me. Too busy being a greedy businessman. I know he loved me, he just wasn’t the affectionate kind. I was home schooled, so I didn’t know many kids my age, but that never stopped me from being outgoing and being able to make friends when I could.” 

Kili snickered, “That’s obvious! People at the club swarm to you like moths to a flame!” 

Fili grinned knowing only what Kili didn’t know about himself, then he continued. “The club owner, Dwalin, has been Dad’s best friend his entire life. So when I turned eighteen I left home to come here. Dad gave me my bankroll, bought me this house to live near Dwalin so he could try to keep me out of trouble, and here I am.” 

Kili worked the wet label on his beer bottle. “Do you…have a job? When I met you yesterday you said you were away on business.” 

“Not really. I was visiting Dad. He’s been having some trouble, and thought I could help. My money is invested. I don’t need to work.” 

“Don’t you get bored?” 

Fili laughed reaching over squeeze Kili’s thigh. “Are you kidding? I’m never bored! Now…I want to know all about you.” 

Kili fidgeted a bit, he didn’t like talking about himself. He thought himself rather boring. “Well, I’m from a small town pretty far from here. My dad died when I was five. My mother did everything she could to make sure I had a good life. She worked two jobs just to save up enough money to be able to send me to college. I worked in a restaurant after graduating high school to save up some more money. I wanted to go to college right out of high school, but it was too expensive and we just didn’t have enough yet. I just moved here about a month ago. I’m starting college next week.” 

Fili cocked an eyebrow. “College boy? What is your major?” 

Very hesitantly he answered quietly, “Psychology.” 

“Perfect. That’s just perfect.” Fili pulled the hair clasp from his hair shaky the long curls to hang free as he got up to get another beer. 

“Something wrong with that?” Kili felt hurt by that comment.

“I’ve seen too many of them in my lifetime.” Fili seemed aggitated at the mention of a psychologist.

Kili tried not to look at Fili as he continued to talk about himself. “Me too. It was hard living in a small town not knowing where you fit in. I liked girls, but I liked guys too, and…I got bullied a lot. I had…I have issues knowing what I want. One minute I can be passive, the next I’m an aggressive animal. I like being home where it’s quiet and safe, and then I want to go out and do something dangerous and crazy. I don’t know. I thought maybe taking these courses to become a psychologist would help me find myself, and someday I could help others like me.” 

Fili brought another beer to him. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sure you’ll be a great doctor someday. You asked me about me and actually listened. No one’s ever done that before. Not even my psychologist. They thought I was a lost cause.” 

Kili looked up taking the beer from him. He wanted to run his hands all over Fili’s body as the fire danced upon his skin glowing gold making every tone muscle look even more deliciously defined. Fili sat next to him leaning forward to taking a drink from his beer. Kili did run his hand across Fili’s back following the lines of the tattoo covering his back. “What is this? I mean, does it symbolize something for you?” 

The tattoo had two swords crossing each other with a unique symbol all overlying a lion head and his name. Kili noted more scars hidden within the artwork. Fili shivered at Kili’s touch. “Yeah. I just liked it…hey, it’s been a long day are you ready for bed?” 

Kili seemed frustrated, but he followed him back into the bedroom. Watching the blond climbing back into bed, he followed snuggling in next to him. Pressing a kiss into Kili’s hair, he made a promise, “You will never have to worry about bullies again. No one will ever hurt you, I promise Kee. I will always defend and protect you.” Feeling Fili’s strong arm wrap around him, he felt safer than he had ever felt in his life.


	5. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistake are made and Kili realizes Fili has some issues.

When Kili woke up in Fili’s ridiculously comfortable bed, he could hear him on the phone in the bathroom. _“I can’t go back up there right now Dad. I met someone I really like and want to spend some more time with him. I can maybe do it here if you really need me to.”_

Kili smiled to himself knowing he was talking about him. _“Then they’re going to have to wait. I’ll come back as soon as I can…okay.”_

Kili rolled over to pretend he was still asleep and not eavesdropping on his phone call. “Good morning Sunshine!” Fili shook Kili’s shoulder, then kissed his forehead trying to wake him. “Sunday morning, we got all day, and you don’t have to work tonight. Let’s go for a ride!” 

After a quick shower, they took off on one of the many motorcycles Fili had stored in his expansive garage. Leaning forward with his arms wrapped around Fili’s waist, he pulled himself as close as he could tightening his grip the faster they went down the coastline. When they finally came to their first stop, Kili slowly let go and hopped off the bike to stretch. Fili sat up putting the kick stand down. 

“I should have brought the Harley. You would have loved the vibration.” He smiled showing off his adorable dimples, reaching for Kili. “Mmm, my you look delicious in my clothes. Straddle me Baby.” 

Throwing a leg over Fili still on the bike, Kili cupped the blond’s face licking the two hoop piercings on his lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply again. “Slow down Kee…we have all day.” He wanted to savior every moment with his dark haired conquest. 

As every second of the day passed, Fili was drawn closer to him. This wasn’t a one-time fling. There was something special about Kili, and he was falling fast and hard for him. Twilight had set in after a very long day of riding and stopping here and there to eat, sight-see and a few make-out sessions, they had come full circle back to Fili’s bedroom. 

“I believe this was the best day of my life! But, unfortunately…” Kili couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun with anyone. He checked his phone for the first time since he left the club the night before. “I really need to get home, Fee. I need to get some sleep and start getting things ready for school. My first day is Tuesday.” 

“Just one more night Kee.” Fili pleaded. 

“I’d love to, but I really have to go. I appreciate our time together, all you’ve shown me and done for me the past couple days. I’ve had a great time, but it’s time to get back to reality.” 

“Give me your phone.” 

“Why?” Fili took the phone from him and quickly added his number to his contact list, then called his own phone before handing it back. “Call me.” 

“Yeah. I will.” Kili started to leave the room when he heard Fili snickered, “How exactly are you going to get home? Do you even know where you are?” 

“Are you holding me hostage now?” Kili shook his head realizing how true that was. He didn’t have any idea where he was. 

Fili faltered to reply. “Mmmaybe…alright…I’ll call you a cab, but first I need another kiss.” Kili put his hands on Fili’s tattooed arms leaning in for a kiss then he stopped still holding on before Fili locked him in another passionate kiss, “God, Kee, I don’t want you to go. I need you here with me. I really want you to stay.” 

Both entangled in a sweet embrace, when his bedroom door opened. A very buxom brunette woman walked in like she lived there sounding a bit upset with the situation, “Fili? Who’s this?” 

Kili looked at Fili disconnecting from his hold, “And who’s this?” 

“Oh, yeah…uh, uh…Tawny! You have to go.” Fili took the woman by the arm trying to usher her out of his room. 

Kili shot them both a look and spat, “Don’t bother. I’m outta here.” Pushing his way past them both he grabbed his bag of dirty clothes and ran down the staircase, out the front door. 

“Kili, wait!” Fili started run after him, then yelled at the female, “Get out!”

Once he caught Kili running across the front lawn, he spun him around, “You need to stop! Listen to me! I don’t even know that woman!” 

Kili laughed out loud spewing sarcasm, “Yeah, right! Tawny, wasn’t it? Women I don’t know always walk into my bedroom unannounced! You knew I would be leaving and you already had someone else lined up to warm you bed!” 

“Seriously Kili! I literally just met her before I left a week ago to see my dad! I completely forgot we made plans to meet tonight! Honestly I forgot all about her! You’re all that matters to me now! I was begging you to stay, why would I do that if I knew she wasn’t coming over?!” 

Kili was so angry, he wasn’t listening to reason. His brow furrowed angrily as he poked a finger at Fili’s chest, “You are such a player! How could I be so stupid!” he yelled turning in a fury storming across the neatly manicured grass heading for the driveway when the female pulled up next to him in her car on her way out. 

“Get in!” she demanded. Kili looked back at Fili standing there, then hopped in the car as she sped out of the driveway. 

“Where are you going?” Tawny asked as they cruised out of Fili’s community gate. 

“I don’t know.” Kili sounded so depressed. 

“You’re right, you know.” 

“About what?” 

“Fili’s a player. I should have known better than to come here tonight.” 

“How do you know him?” 

She snorted like that was a ridiculous question, “Everybody in Miami knows Fili.” Kili’s heart began to race a little. 

“I met him about a week ago. He said he was going out of town on business that I should stop by tonight. I should have known he’d meet someone else already.” 

_‘He told me the truth’_ Kili replayed what Fili had tried to explain to him, then he asked “Where are you going?” 

“Home. You’re welcome to stay with me tonight. I can take you wherever you want to go in the morning.” 

Stopped at a red light, she saw how gorgeous Kili was. Without thinking she leaned over and kissed his lips briefly very softly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I know you’re…” 

It felt so wrong, but so right. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he kissed her back. She was a little shocked at his action, assuming he was gay. “I thought…” 

“No. I’m bi. And you are quite a lovely lady.” His smile melted her heart. 

Walking into Tawny’s small home, he watched her peeling off layers of her clothing down to her bra and panties as she walked around turning on or off lights throughout the house. “I’ll be back in a second.” She left for a room toward the back of the house. 

Suddenly his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He quickly checked the phone before Tawny could return to see it was Fili calling him. When he didn’t answer the call, instead he opened a text message. _“Come back to me Kee. I meant everything I said to you. You’re all that matters to me. I need you.”_

“Hey.” Kili looked up to see Tawny standing in front of him. “Stunning.” He felt the arousal in his pants suddenly getting harder when she moved in closer to him. Confused as usual, he really did not want to do anything with this woman though his body was telling him he did. 

His phone vibrated again and wouldn’t stop. She grabbed the phone from his hand and saw it was Fili. She locked Kili in a kiss taking a quick snapshot, then answered the call, “He’s with me now, so fuck off!” Before Kili could get the phone back, she had sent the picture to Fili for good measure so he could see they were indeed together.

Fili felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest as he stared at the phone. _“This can’t be happening! He’s mine you bitch!”_ He was seething when he threw the phone and punched the nearest wall leaving a fairly large hole before going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey. 

Pacing the living room floor he kept glancing at the coffee table while he kept taking swigs from the bottle. The voices in his head finally pulled him to sit on the couch and reach for a drawer in the coffee table. There he pulled out a mirror, a razor and a small amount of cocaine to begin prepping a line. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and rolled it up. Just as he was about to snort the white powder, his phone began ringing in the other room. The possibility Kili was calling him made him stop what he was about to do to scramble to find the phone lying on the kitchen floor. When he saw it was someone else, he just put the phone on the counter and went back to the living room to grab the bottle of whiskey again.

Pacing around the living room still drinking, something caught his eye. His dagger stuck in the wall. He was beginning to sweat looking between the dagger and the line of coke on the table. By the time the fifth of whiskey was almost gone, he jerked the dagger from the wall and stumbled to the couch. With one shaky hand he untied a black bandanna he had wrapped around his left wrist. Speaking to his weapon as he slowly slid the sharp blade across his wrist pressing just hard enough to draw blood and feel pain, he begged, “Make it stop…oh gods...pleeease make it stop...” His whole body shook making a fist to force more blood to pour from the self-inflicted wound and the tears flowed allowing him to make a second cut. Untying the other wrist, doing the same.

Kili grabbed his phone back. “Well, that was uncalled for!” 

“What? You want to go back to someone that’s going to use you until someone better comes along? Fine. I’ll take you back to him, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!” She threw on some clothes and drove him back to Fili’s house leaving him off at the driveway. “Good luck” was all she said before she sped away.

Trudging back up to the front door, his mind raced with so many thoughts of everything that had happened and all that had been said. _‘Am I doing the right thing? Should I trust him?’_ Standing at the front door nervously reaching for the doorbell, he kept hearing what Tawny said to Fili. _‘How pissed is he going to be when he sees me here?’_ He waited and waited, and just when he thought about walking away the door openly slowly. Fili stood there half hidden by the door staring at him with that same dangerous look he got when he first laid eyes on him at the club wearing only his leather pants. 

“Fili, I swear nothing happened between me and Tawny. She was pissed at you, I guess she thought she could hurt you by telling you I was with her. And that picture…I wasn’t kissing her, she kissed me to take that picture to send you.” 

With no movement, no words, unblinking, he continued to just stand there staring at Kili. “Are you alright, Fili?” 

Fili turned away going to sit on the large plush couch in living room, grabbing a pack of cigarettes off the table he lit one inhaling deeply then letting out a long breath throwing the pack back down on the table. Shutting the door behind him, Kili followed him. His eyes were drawn to the powder on the mirror lying on the coffee table as well as the empty whiskey bottles. “Fili?” 

“Funny how some things in life never change.” Fili was back to his dark self. “The one time I opened up to someone…let someone in…the one time I was honest with someone…the one time I _really cared_ about someone…” the indignation in his voice spoke louder than the words. 

“I’m sorry. I was upset about the girl. I wasn’t thinking straight when you tried to tell me…I wasn’t listening. I heard you, but I didn't trust you. It's what I'm used to.” That’s when he saw the blood on Fili’s wrists as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

“What’s that?” Kili's eyes were drawn to Fili's wrists. 

“What’s what?” Fili snapped at his question. 

"Your wrists. They’re bleeding.” Kili swallowed hard. 

“And? Does blood make you sick or something?” 

The brunette just shook his head. Fili stood up, grabbing a small dagger that was stashed in the side of his pants and with a flick of his wrist it flew across the room sticking in the wooden wall that appeared wasn’t the first time it had been impaled. Kili had flinched at his action, now frozen wide eyed. Fili shot him a side look picking up a black bandanna he kept wrapped around his wrist at all times putting back on, then the other. “I cut, so what? It takes away the pain inside. Is that what you wanted to know?” 

Kili just realized he’d never see him without the material wrapped on either wrist even when they had sex until now. “I’m going to bed. Do what you want. I can call you a cab in the morning when you’re ready to go.” 

Kili was afraid to move for a few minutes after Fili left the room, he just stood there. Finally he grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch falling asleep.

In the morning, he didn’t want to see his host. Quietly he slipped out of the house and went to the guard house at the entrance of the community asking him if he could call a cab for him. Soon he was home feeling like he’d been gone two weeks rather than two days. Holding his bag of dirty clothes he realized he was still wearing Fili’s clothes. Taking the red tee shirt off, he held it to his face. Even though he had worn it all day the day before, it still smelled like Fili. He pulled out his phone and wanted to text him, but knew he couldn’t. Not right now at least.

After a long much needed shower, he went over his to-do list trying to focus on school for the time being until his mother called. 

“Hi Mom” 

“Kili, I haven’t heard from you in over a week! How’re you doing? I’ve been worried about you!” his mother constantly worried about him, nothing new. 

Kili’s fingers subconsciously played with the St. Christopher’s medal he wore around his neck. His mother gave it to him for peace of mind it may help protect him while he was so far away from her. “I’m fine Mom. I started a new job last week, so I’ve been busy with that and still getting my place together.” 

“Great! Where are you working?” she asked hoping it was something good enough she didn’t have to send too much money his way.

Just as he was about to answer, he hadn’t really thought about having to tell his mother where exactly he worked. “Umm, I’m a waiter…at a club.” 

“Oh, that’s good, I guess?” 

“Yeah, the tips are great! Don’t worry, I’m making enough you won’t need to help me out. School starts tomorrow.” 

“I know, I can’t wait to hear all about your classes! Have you made any new friends?” 

Kili picked up the dirty tee shirt. “Yeah. A few.” 

“Has any nice young ladies captured your attention? Or…men?” she always tried to respect her sons life choices. Whatever makes him happy, makes her happy. 

“Mooom…” Kili sighed. 

“You’d be a great catch for anyone Love! I’ll let you go, I know you have much to do to get ready for tomorrow. Keep me posted!” 

“I will Mom. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kee.” 

Disconnecting the call, he checked for any new messages to find none, then hit his contact button. Scrolling through the few names on his list, he stopped at Fili. 

Fili walked through his house looking around. “Not good. Not good at all.” He said taking note of the mess he’d left in the kitchen and the hole in the wall. Empty whiskey bottles lying around the living room. The dagger in the wall caught his eye, then looking toward the table to find the powdered mirror and blood on the floor. “Ehhh Fuck!” He pulled the bandanna off his wrists to see the fresh wounds. Jerking the dagger out of the wall, he went to the kitchen to clean his cut wrists replacing the bandannas with a clean ones to hide his scars. Suddenly he realized something was missing. “Kili?” Then memories of the night before all his drinking and self-induced trance-like state began. _‘What did I do?’_


	6. Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili begins to open up to Kili about how he feels.

Neither one wanted to be the first to call nor text the other, no matter much they wanted to. Kili had been busy all day cleaning his place and getting everything ready for classes in the morning trying not to think about Fili until he laid in his bed trying to go to sleep. Maybe just one text. No, not now. 

Fili hid out on the beach alone all day, but the night air had turned a bit cooler than usual for this time of year. As he started back to his house, he pulled out his phone and started calling and texting friends to come over to party with him. Then he started to text Kili, but deleted it. Knowing he was starting school in the morning, he didn't want to start any possible long conversations that might keep him up too late. 

Instead, morning came with a simple text, _“Hope you have a great first day, Kee”_ A smile spread across Kili’s face. “I will.” 

After Kili's last class of the day, he stopped by a café with a new friend, Jared from one of his classes. Kili left his phone lying on the table while he went to get a coffee. Fili's name began flashing across the screen as he was calling. Jared saw the name and shook his head looking over at Kili at the counter. When he returned, Jared was looking at him strangely.

“What’s wrong?” 

“How do you know Fili Oakenshield?” Jared was beginning to think twice about his new friend.

Kili glanced at his phone to see he’d missed the phone call, then looked at him curiously. “Do you know Fili?” 

His friend just shrugged, “Everybody knows him.” 

“Wait…I’ve heard that comment before. Why does everyone apparently know him?” Jared became a bit uneasy picking up his backpack getting up to leave. “Just be careful.” 

After Jared left, Kili checked his new message. Fili was asking him to come to his house to talk. He texted him back to say he couldn’t meet with him for a few days. In reality, he needed to stay away from his temptation for a few days to get his head together and do some investigating of his potential future lover.

It was late afternoon when Dwalin saw his new waiter walking into the club. He could tell Kili had something on his mind again as he pulled up a seat at the bar. “It’s not time for you to be here yet.” 

“I’m here as a customer, and I need to talk to you about Fili. Can I get a beer please?” 

Rather emotionless Dwalin poured him a tall one from the tap, sitting it in front of him he asked, “What did Fili do now?” 

“I just want someone to tell me the truth about him. What’s his deal?” 

The club owner leaned forward on the bar getting close enough to speak to Kili in private. “Kili…I like you. My advice to you is to walk away. Fili’s had a rough past. Let him go.”

Hearing that made the brunette want to know more. “I can’t, and I want to know more.” 

Dwalin sighed when he could see his employee really wasn’t going to let this go. “Then that’s for him to tell you if he wants to. I’m just telling you to let him go. There are things you don't know and would be best if you didn't. I love him like he’s my own son and I wish there was something I could do to help him because I'm afraid he will self-destruct some day. To be honest, I'm not sure why he hasn't yet.” 

As a future psychologist, Kili wasn’t going to let Fili self-destruct as Dwalin put it. 

Leaving the club, Kili walked up the strip not sure where he was going. Just needing to walk and collect his thoughts trying to come to terms with his own feelings. The sun was setting when he changed his mind and decided he didn't want to wait. He needed talk to him now. 

After Fili welcomed Kili back into his home, they went to the living room where everything had happened just days ago. The house was trashed from what appeared there had been quite a party thrown since the last time he had been there. “I’m not okay with things Fili.” 

Fili looked around, “Because I had a party to forget the bullshit?” 

Kili shook his head, “No, not that. I just met you. I could walk away and be done with…whatever this is. I came back because I felt something between us. You affected me. What happened to you the other night?” 

Fili took a drink from the water bottle in his hand. “You left me. You wouldn’t listen to me. You just got in that car and left. I felt so alone and it scared me you would never come back. I don’t take rejection well.” Kili could have already vouch for that statement. 

“Kili, I’ve had alcohol poisoning, I’ve OD’d a few times, and I’ve been stabbed. Yet none of that terrifies me more than being alone. You gave me hope. I thought you actually cared about me. First time in my life I really felt alive because I might have meant something to someone and I never wanted that to end. Less than twenty-four hours, you left me for someone else. When I called and Tawny said you were with her and sent a picture to prove it…I lost it. I don't remember much after that.” 

Fili unwrapped one of his wrists holding it out in front of him to show Kili the many scars including the newest wounds. “I know I was going to do that line of coke I found on the table the next morning, but chose to cut instead to feel the pain, not hide from it with drugs.” 

Kili sat silent furrowing his brow. “You did this because I left with Tawny?” 

When Fili looked into Kili’s eyes, a single tear ran down the side of his face. “You think I'm crazy because we just met. I know what I felt between us. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I need you Kee. You make me a better person. I like who I am when I’m with you.” 

Kili shook his head trying to make sense of it all. “There are others out there.” 

Fili moved to sit right next to Kili. “No there’s not! You think I have a lot of friends, I don’t! Everyone wants to use me. I spend lots of money on them and I’m fun to party with. That’s where it ends!” 

“I asked you the other night, why me?” 

“I’ll admit at first it was the challenge to get you to want me because you’re incredibly hot. It’s what I do…did. I wanted you bad, but it became so much more when I did get you!” He took another drink from the water bottle visibly starting to slightly shake. 

“When we talked, I felt myself caring for you. I thought you cared about me too. It wasn’t about sex anymore, it was way more. It was deeply personal.” 

Kili started to get up, but Fili grabbed his arm pulling him back down on the couch. “Don’t! Please don’t walk away from me again!” 

Kili was so overwhelmed, he began to breathe hard trying not to look at him. Was he ready to get involved with this he questionned his own intentions. 

“Oh God, Kili…please don’t…” 

Whether it was Fili begging him to stay or what, the moment proved to be too much for Kili. In seconds he had Fili pressed flat against the couch looking down at him. “What do you want from me? I’m not going to be your little play thing!” 

Kili's move blindsided him, but he shook his head frevently, “I’m not playing Kili. I’ve never been more serious! I need you with me.” 

“Then you’re going to have some real explaining to do! I need to know what I’m dealing with here!” Kili poked him in the forehead for emphasis. "I do care about you, and I want to help you if I can." 

“In time, Kee. I’ve had quite an eventful twenty-six years.”


	7. For You Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 males + 3 females = Kili's gonna have a good time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...porn...it's all good..

Weeks flew by and for Kili school was amazing now he was able to focus on his studies rather than be distracted by his newly found relationship since their volatile start had calmed dramatically. Work was even fun now because Fili continued to occupy his VIP table so they could watch each other while they were there, flirting all evening. Kili didn’t even care about the women who still wanted to party with his man anymore because he knew who he was going home with. In fact, he encouraged Fili to make out with them as an erotic stimulant. By the time he got home with Fili, they could barely make to the bedroom, and sometimes didn’t make that far. Flirting was a part of who Fili was, and Kili allowed him to be himself. That was a rare quality in a lover one should not take for granted.

Kili knew he wouldn’t see Fili at the club this Friday night because he was hosting yet another party at his house. It was 3:30AM and he thought about just going home to his quiet apartment after a long day of school and work, but he missed Fili. If he was lucky, most of friends were gone or passed out. 

Unfortunately, when the cab pulled up to the driveway there were still a lot cars. He had never been to any of Fili’s parties, so he wasn’t sure what to expect other than a mess he had seen on a morning after. He could hear music was still playing and a few people were walking around outside. Once inside, there were people scattered here and there, but most in the kitchen and more were lying around in the living room and game room. The first person he saw when he walked into the kitchen was a guy he had seen before at the club. 

“Hey, Brandon. Do you know where Fili is?” Brandon spun around holding his drink, he pointed at Kili.

“Hey! I know you! Can I get you a drink?” he seemed overly happy for as late morning hour.

“No, thanks. Do you know where Fili is?” He had had enough of drunks at work, and didn’t feel like wading through more to search for him.

Brandon pointed toward the staircase. “S'up there I think.”

Kili made his way upstairs and opened one of the double doors to Fili’s bedroom only to find him completely naked lying on his bed with two women. One was kissing him while the other had her lips wrapped around his cock. He froze for a moment until they all noticed him standing there. As soon as Fili’s eyes met his, he turned to walk right back out the door.

“Kili! Come here!” Fili called out to him.

Kili threw his hands up as he turned to look at Fili again. “Why? Looks like you’re being taken care of, you don’t need me!” He didn’t see a third woman come from the bathroom to quietly shut the bedroom door behind him. 

“They’re here for you too, Kee.” Fili got up to go to him at the same time the third woman slid her arms around his waist. “Didn’t you get my text? I planned this for you!” 

Kili jerked his head around to look at who was holding him from behind just as Fili reached up raking his fingers through Kili’s raven locks bringing his gaze back to focus on him. “Just relax and enjoy this.” Fili slipped his tongue into Kili’s mouth while he worked to rid him of his shirt, and the naked blond female behind him began undoing his jeans. Sliding her hand into his briefs, she pulled his cock out and began stroking him with one hand, the other traced over his muscular chest and abs. 

One of the females from the bed walked over to Kili and held up a small tray with some white powder lined up. “Take this Kili. We want you to feel _everything._ ” 

Fili’s lips parted from his long enough to see what the little auburn haired vixen, Eve, was offering him. “Go on Kee. It’s alright, you’ll love it.”

Kili had only smoked weed so he was a bit hesitant, but trusting them he snorted the drug. 

The tall blond female holding him from behind pressed her breasts against his strong back and purred in his ear, “My name’s Sasha. Fili wants us to help him pleasure you. If that’s alright with you.” Kili shut his eyes as a lustful moan escaped him and let his head fall back as Fili went down on his knees pulling Kili’s jeans and briefs all the way down. Sasha had worked his manhood into a perfect erection holding it out for Fili to take into his mouth. 

Digging his fingers into Kili’s hips, he held him tight as he began swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock already dripping with pre-cum. Kili weaved his fingers into Fili’s golden mane sucking in his breath when Fili swallowed his length working his shaft with his magical tongue. The cocaine was slowly beginning to take effect on him and his nerves began to awaken with every touch. A new set of lips belonging to Eve were joining Fili’s in taking turns licking and sucking his balls while the other would take his length into their mouth. He was losing track of time, but didn’t care if this lasted all night. 

Sasha held his hair back to allow her to nip and suck little marks on his neck and shoulder as he moaned beginning to breathe heavier. Then the third black haired female, Iona, snaked between Kili’s legs to take Fili’s cock into her mouth. Kili’s heart was racing and he thought it would jump out of his chest when Sasha began to press a finger against his tight pucker. “Fili” he breathed out. 

“Go with it Kee. I want to taste you. I want your cum in my mouth Baby.” Kili couldn’t hold back. His senses felt a hundred times heighten, and he was beginning to get dizzy as his blood pressure rose. Fili continued to suck him a bit harder and faster. It didn’t take long and he was pumping his hot seed into Fili’s willing mouth. Sasha and Fili held him steady feeling his legs were weakening. Kili turned his head back and with one hand pulled Sasha forward to kiss her. 

Eve took Fili’s face into his hands sliding her tongue into his mouth forcing him to share Kili’s cum with her. Fili grabbed Iona’s head to hold her in place while he thrust his swollen cock into her mouth finding his release in her mouth. Iona crawled out from between Kili’s legs standing up she pulled Kili's lips to hers to share Fili’s cum with him, then she and Sasha share the rest. 

Kili panting so hard, completely spent, thought he was going to melt right into the carpet before Fili grabbed him and brought him to lay on the bed. “Kili? Are you okay?” 

He just smiled and nodded. “I’ve never felt better in my life!” 

Fili crawled up next to him leaning over stroking his hair looking into his eyes, “That’s great. Because I’m not done with you yet. As soon as we’re ready to go again, I’m taking you tonight…”


	8. Committing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered and their relationship deepens.

“It’s been well over a month now. Are you ready to move in with me yet?” Fili tenderly tuck a stray lock of Kili’s hair behind his ear so he could see his lovely face. It was a sunny and warm lazy Autumn afternoon. Lying together on an oversized chair near the pool, Kili snuggled closer to his blond lover. Running his hand over Fili’s shirt, he met some skin where the hem had receded enough to reveal a peek of the dragon tattooed on his tight abs.

Pushing his shirt up while he worked his way down to kiss those tight abs, his lips brushed over a scar on Fili’s left side which brought their eyes together. Fili looked sad because he knew what was coming. “Tell me. What happened here?” He remembered Fili telling him he had been stabbed. Of course he was curious, but never wanted to push him to talk. He would answer questions as they came up a little at a time. 

Fili pulled him up to his face giving him that stern look he always got when he was dead serious about something. “I was young and stupid. I was dealing drugs and a deal went bad. It was a long time ago.” That’s all Kili could ask for, all he wanted was honesty and the truth which Fili now gave without reserve. 

“Is it too much to ask about the scars all over you?” This was the one question he never wanted to answer though.

“I’ve been in a lot of fights.” Kili could feel there was more to that, but no need to pry for details right now. 

“Are we good?” the question seemed painful for him to ask. 

Kili didn't hesitate to give him a quick chaste kiss. “I’m ready to make the move. I…” 

Fili returned the gesture as his lips chased after his for another kiss a bit firmer than the first. “Kee…” At first there was a tightness in his throat, but it quickly dissipated allowing him to release the words he had been wanting to say to him for so long. “I love you.” 

Kili's dark eyes widened a bit looking deeply into those sky blue eyes. He knew it took everything out of him to put his heart out there for him to except or destroy. Caught off guard, but elated he stuttered only for a second, “I...I love you too, Fee." He tangled his fingers in those blond curls pulling himself up to lean over him. "Let me show you. I want to make love to you.” Fili had already taken him. It was Kili’s turn, and he was more than willingly to let him do anything he wanted to him.


	9. Threats and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finds out the hard way why Fili never wanted to drive him home to his apartment on the other side of town.

Their time together on Monday was coming to an end and Kili knew he had to get home. “Fili, could you take me home tonight? I don’t want to take a cab again. I know I’m going to be moving in with you soon, but you’ve never even seen me place. Even though I have classes in the morning, I'd love it if you would stay with me tonight for a change.” 

Fili grabbed a beer from the kitchen fridge taking a drink before sorting through some mail on the counter seeming rather fidgety. “I can’t. I have some things I need to take care of.” 

Kili sighed in frustration. “It’s not that far, it won’t take that long. What are you doing that you can’t take me home? Do you just not want anybody to see you slumming or something?” 

Fili threw the mail on the counter and answered curtly, “No. That’s not it. I just can’t.” 

“Fine. I’ll call Fred. Yeah, the cab driver and I are on a first name basis now.” He went upstairs to get his things together and make his phone call. 

The blond walked in behind him taking the phone from his hand. He wasn't happy, but he offered. “I’ll take you home.”

Going into the stable of cars, Fili led him to an older model SUV. “Not taking the Ferrari to my hood?” Kili tried to joke, but Fili wasn’t having it. “Safer this way. Get in.” 

The moderately far drive north of town became a little uncomfortable with neither saying a word. “Here on the right.” Kili pointed toward an apartment building on the right amongst many other rundown apartment buildings. Being a rather chilly day, there weren’t many people walking or hanging around outside. Fili slowly pulled up to park looking around visibly nervous, he started to pull up the hood of his sweatshirt as he got out of the car. They were almost to the front steps of Kili’s building when two men who had been sitting on a stone wall in front of one of the buildings hopped down and began to approach them.

“Oh shit.” Fili said under his breath before he warned, “Don’t say anything.” 

“Do you know them?” Kili asked. 

The first man dressed in ripped up baggy jeans, adjusted his black leather jacket before running a hand across his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He took a drag of his cigarette before carelessly tossing it away. “Fili Oakenshield. What brings you to this part of town?” 

“I’m just bringing a friend home.” Fili tried not to sound neither intimidated nor disrespectful. 

“Did you forget? You’re not welcome here.” The second man wearing camoflauge trousers and a black hoodie stepped a little closer. 

“Like I said, I was just bring a friend home.” The two men began to size up Kili. Kili had never backed down from a fight. In fact he may have started a few, but he wasn’t ready for one right now. He followed Fili’s instructions to keep quiet. 

“Just let me walk in with him and I’ll be outta here, I swear.” They both stepped aside and let them pass. 

Once inside Kili’s apartment, before he could ask or say anything Fili grabbed him by the arm. “Get your shit and let’s get out of here!” 

“What was that? I’m not leaving! This is my home!” 

“You’re not safe here! Not now anyways! Please Kee, listen to me! Go get your stuff, let’s go!” 

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on! Who are those guys?” 

Fili’s frustration peaked. “God damn it Kili! Let’s go!” Scanning the room quickly he found Kili’s backpack lying on the floor by the couch. He snatched it up and ran toward the door pulling Kili by the arm, but before he could open the door, it was kicked in and a fight between the four men began. 

Fili hadn’t thought to bring any of his weapons with him, and hoped these guys didn’t have any either. Just when Fili thought he had gotten the better of the one he was fighting, the guy kicked his feet out from under him and punched him one more time before pinned him in the floor with a forearm across his throat. “I got you right where I’ve wanted you for so long! I should fucking kill you right now for what you did to my cousin! This is just a warning Fili. If you come around here again, your friend is good as dead! Do you understand?” Fili could only nod because he couldn’t breathe. 

As fast as the thugs barged in they were gone leaving them to bleed. He rolled over to push off the floor onto his knees coughing and spitting blood. Kili was sprawled on the floor across the room lying in his own bloody mess. Kili took a deep breath moving his head trying to come to, he could barely make out Fili hovering over him with blood running into his eyes. 

“Kili! Are you alright? Come on. We have to get you up.” He pulled Kili’s limp body up to a sitting position examining the cuts and bruises on his beautiful face. “I’m so sorry Kee!” Grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom he brought it Kili to wash the blood from his wounds. 

Now that the brunette was focusing again, he looked exasperated at the blond washing his face. “What the fuck was all that about?!” 

“Just let me help you and we’ll get out of here.” 

“Fili! I just got the shit kicked out of me and I have no idea why! You need to tell me what the fuck is going on!” 

Fili still wouldn’t answer the question as he headed back to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Then he felt angry eyes staring at his back. “I tried to tell you I couldn’t come here.” 

“I see you weren’t lying about that now, but I want to know why! What aren’t you telling me?” 

Fili slammed his fists into the marble sink top turning in agonizing frustration to plead with his man not to ask this now. “Can we wait until I get you home to explain please?” 

“I’m not leaving here until I get the truth from you.” His statement was firm and demanding.

Fili's long blond curls hung over his face staring down at the blood dripping from his face into the sink. “Kee, you are not safe here and we need to go. I promise I will explain later. Get anything you really want to take with you and I’ll grab your clothes. We have to go. Those guys could be returning with backup and weapons.”

Fili tired to tend to a cut on Kili's cheek, but his wrist was caught half way toward his face. "Don't fucking touch me." If looks could kill, Fili would be dead, but Kili complied at last to pack a few of his things. 

Fili finished cleaning up his wounds and came from the bedroom with an arm full of clothes and shoved them into a garbage bag. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am Kili. I just want you safe, and if I leave you here, you won’t be. Let’s go.” He put an arm around his waist heading him toward the door.

The silence in the car was deafening. Taking the bag of clothes to his bedroom, Fili crashed on his bed he just wanted to go to sleep but he knew this was night was just beginning. Kili put his backpack on the floor by the door and went to the bathroom to shower, before he joined Fili on the bed. Fili sighed quietly with memories of his life playing like a movie in his mind. “I wish I could turn back time and change so much, but I can’t and I’ve let the only person I’ve ever loved get hurt after I promised to protect him.” His darkness was slowly returning.

“Who were they?” Those sincere dark eyes pleaded for answers.

“Eight years ago, I was dealing drugs for a guy in your neighborhood, and he decided he didn't want me around anymore. He stabbed me and left me to bleed out, but Dwalin found me in time.” Pulling up his t-shirt he pointed at the scar Kili had asked about earlier. “He sent me home to heal and when I came back...I got revenge." His family swore an oath to kill me and anyone associated with me if they ever saw me again." 

Kili felt there was even more to that statement, but let it go for now. He rolled onto his back lying his arm over his eyes waiting for the answer to his next question, “Are you still dealing?”

There was a very long pause in the conversation that could have answered the question itself. “Not really…just with friends.” 

The younger took a more responsible stand with this new revelation. He leaned over Fili in the dim lighting of the room he could see the sorrow in his eyes. “You got me in this mess. I can’t go home. This morning I told you I love you, I was ready to move in. This was not the way I imagined moving in would be like. You need to tell me now, this is not the way it’s always going to be. I’ve live a descent, quiet life, I don’t intend to fuck it up because of you! My mother and I have worked hard too many years to get enough money for me to go to college so I can be someone who can make a difference in this world. That may be hard for you to understand since you’ve never worked a day in your life! But I’m telling you now…” 

Fili grabbed the face of his fiery dark haired lover to swear a promise, “I will help pay for your college. Whatever it takes to make you happy! I'll help you any way I can, I’d doing anything for you. Anything…and I promise I’ll protect you. I swear on my life, nothing will happen to you again. I love you more than life itself.”


	10. To Believe or Not to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili receives disturbing information he was never expecting about Fili, but he's not sure he believes it yet.

Due the incident at the apartment, he decided to skip a day of classes, but returned the following day. Kili’s friend Jared was headed into the café after class so he followed him. They hadn’t talked much about anything personal since meeting their first day of classes other than discussing their assignments. He knew Jared was not happy to know Kili knew Fili, and he still didn’t know exactly what he knew about him. 

“Hey Jared! Wait up!” 

“Kili. Looking good.” Jared looked around before sitting down at a table with his classmate with the bruised, cut up face. 

“Yeah...Hey, remember when we first met and you told me to be careful when you found out I know Fili, what did you mean by that? What do you know about him?” 

“Did he do this to you?” 

“No! Of course not!” 

Jared rolled his head around scouting the area before speaking, “I don’t want to get in the middle of anything okay? I’m just a college student trying to mind my own business.” 

“Come on, Jared. It’s important to me.” 

“Why? How do you know him?” 

“He’s my lover, and I live with him now.” Jared stood up to walk away. 

“Please! I need to know what you know. I’m not from around here. I swear he didn’t do this to me.” Jared looked back at Kili’s sincere eyes begging for knowledge, and sat back down. 

His statement was blunt and to the point. “He killed someone and got away with it.” 

Kili’s heart jumped into his throat. “That can’t be true.” 

“His rich daddy got him the best lawyers and he walked.” 

Now Kili had conflicting information. “If he killed someone, it was in self-defense, I know it.” 

Jared snorted, “Think what you want then.” He leaned in closer to Kili making sure no one could hear what he needed to tell him. “Have you heard of the underground arena?” 

Kili shook his head. “It’s a place where people go to fight illegally for money. It’s in a secret location that only select people, low lives and those involved in a drug cartel get invites know where it is. They go there to place bets like boxing, wrestling pitting men against each other…only these guys fight with weapons in that arena.” 

“What does that have to do with Fili?” Kili had never heard of such a thing, and what was he implying.

Jared chuckled with a bit of sarcasm, “You don’t really know Fili at all, do you? He’s the best sword fighter in town. He’s not afraid to kill, Kili. That’s why I warned you to be careful.” 

Kili laughed, "Sword fighter? You're joking, right?" 

"You asked, and I'm telling you what I've heard." Jared was dead serious. 

Confusion clouded his thoughts as Jared got up to leave again. “Don’t _ever_ mention my name. I never told you anything.” 

Disbelief washed over Kili hearing what Jared had to say. It sounded more like a rumored tale than the truth. _‘Underground arenas, Fili's a sword fighter, whatever’_ He laughed to himself how ridiculous it sounded. Swords. Then visions of the tattoo on Fili's back filled his thoughts. 

When he returned home from classes, he parked his BMW Fili gave him to drive in the garage, and started toward house. Fili was shutting a door at the far end of the garage. He jumped, startled to see Kili. “Oh, hey. I didn’t hear you pull in.” 

Kili just gave a quick nod and headed inside without a word. He went into the kitchen to grab a beer when Fili came up behind him putting his hands on his arms. “Is something wrong?” 

He wasn’t sure how to answer that. “It was a stressful day at school.” Without looking back he continued on his way to sit in their game room turning on the television, he sunk into a comfy recliner. 

The blond followed stopping at the doorway of the room. “You can talk to me, if you need someone to listen.” The brunette waved a hand blowing him off. Fili knew he was still upset over what happened at his apartment the other day. It was best to give him some space, so he let him be alone. 

Lying in bed, Fili finally heard Kili slip into the room and join him only keeping his distance on the oversized mattress. “Kee, did I do something I’m not aware of?” 

“I think I made a mistake. I don’t want to talk right now.” As darkness took Kili, Fili couldn’t sleep. His anxiety was taking over, so he did what he did best to calm himself. Drinking his whiskey until he was almost numb, he went to the living room finding his dagger in the wall and almost ceremonially cut his wrists to release his pain. The thought of Kili leaving him tore at his soul again.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Kili woke up noticing Fili was gone. Thinking over what Jared had told him, it was up to himself now to decide what to do with that information. Should he let it go and hope Fili tells him about this eventually, or confront him about it. No, confronting him could be a bad idea. What if that set him off, he could turn on him for bringing it up. He'd wait and see. He had done nothing to indicate he would be harmful to him. He had been nothing more than loving and protective of him. 

In the morning, Kili found Fili lying on the floor of the living room with blood pooled about his wrists on the tile flooring. He sat on the floor pulling him into his arms to cradle him. “Fili…wake up. Come on, Fee…wake up.” 

Slowly the blond’s eyes fluttered open to see those round dark eyes staring at him lovingly concerned. “Kee…” 

“You have to stop doing this.” 

“Don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not. I love you. I’m still trying to adjust to the fact you’re…not like others.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know if it’s because you’re wealth and carefree, but you are different from normal people.” 

“Is that a problem? Cause I can work on that…” 

“Fee…just be yourself. I’m the one that needs to adjust to a different lifestyle I guess. But you have to stop cutting. That is disturbing to me." He stroked Fili's soft hair and began to braid a few strands framing his face. "I know you’re not trying to kill yourself. If you’re upset about something, you need to tell me. Promise me you won’t do this anymore.” 

“I tried to talk to you last night, but you said you made a mistake…I assumed I was the mistake. I usually am.” 

Kili sighed as he finished off the braids he made with a couple beads he found on the coffee table. “You know, my life has been as far from the normal life I’ve had since I met you. I’m a little scared of what I’ve gotten myself into.” 

Fili wrapped his arms around him making Kili hold him almost like he was comforting a child lying his head on Kili’s chest. “I don’t know what normal is Kee.” 

“I do have one thing I’d like you to change.” 

“Anything, what?” 

“Could you maybe not have so many parties now that I’m going to be living here please? I’m not used to that and I need time to study, not to mention I do like my quiet time.” 

He nodded in acceptance to Kili's request, “Promise. I can do that.”


	11. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili shows his potential violent side Kili wanted to avoid.

It was the week of Thanksgiving. The club was a bit busier this time of year with travelers visiting relatives for the holiday. Kili opted not to go home for the holiday knowing he could make some good tips this week, but promised his mother he would be home for Christmas. Fili had made good on his promise to chill on having his parties. A month had passed since he made his promise to Kili and He indeed did not have any parties to-date. He even stopped going to the club as often.

Bofur was behind the bar when he saw Brandon, a friend of Fili’s he hadn’t seen around for a long time walking into the club. He elbowed Dwalin standing next to him, “I think we may have some trouble.” Dwalin wasn’t having a good feeling about it either, the way Brandon carried himself, he kept an eye on his every move across the crowded bar. 

Kili had just finished delivering drinks to a table near-by the table Fili was sitting at with a couple other guys when Brandon approached. Fili’s cheerful mood diminished with the sight of him. 

“Well, well. Haven’t seen you around much anymore Fili. No parties anymore!” He held his fingers to his lips pretending to smoke some weed. “What happened to ya?” the scruffy looking guy continued to provoke him walking around Kili from behind. “Is your girlfriend wearing the pants in your relationship now?” 

Kili looked at Fili knowing he was about to lose it. 

“He is pretty sweet. I might even like to tap that.” Brandon rubbed the back of his fingers up and down Kili’s arm causing him to shiver, but remained still even when he then ran his fingers down his cheek.

Fili stood up so fast his chair flipped over behind him, shouting, “Get you’re your hands off of him! Don’t touch him!” 

Brandon strode right up to Fili with a smirk begging for Fili to punch right off his face, “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Kili watched with growing concern at Fili’s hand fisting in anger moving toward the side of his leather pants where he knew he kept a dagger hidden. “Brandon, stop! Enough already!” he yelled. 

Brandon still holding Fili’s gaze laughed, “That’s what I thought.” As he turned to walk away, he grabbed Kili’s crotch. Before Fili could take step toward him, Kili had slammed Brandon into the floor face first with his arm twisted behind him and Kili’s knee stuck in his back. The formidable club owner, had made his way over to break it up, and escort his new ex-customer out the door informing the bouncers he was never allowed back there again. 

“Fili, you don’t have to fight all my battles! I can take care of myself!” 

Fili just shook his head and growled, “I need some air.” He went to the outside terrace away from the noise of the crowded club where only a few people were hanging out. 

Bofur pointed at Kili, then the door leading to the terrace as if to tell him to go after Fili. He was leaning against the railing lighting a cigarette when Kili cautiously laid a hand on his back. “Hey. You alright?” 

“Yeah. I just needed to get out of there for a minute.” 

Kili slid in front of him leaning against the railing, he put his hands on Fili’s hips to to pull him to his own firmly. “Look at me.” Fili looked away for few times before meeting Kili’s gaze with a sigh. 

“Don’t ever do something stupid over me. Am I clear?” He ran his hand over the hidden pocket in Fili’s pants confirming what he thought. 

“Crystal.” He replied in his dark tone Kili hadn’t seen much of lately. 

“I couldn’t live with myself if you ended up in jail over me. I need you with me.” He squeezed his hips pulling him even closer. 

“I don’t want anyone to disrespect you like that.” Fili had become fiercely protective of him.

There was something about his protectiveness that was sexually arousing to him. “I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself too.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush, or his constantly conflicted personality he didn't know, but the thought of Fili actually stabbing that guy over him made him extremely aroused. At the same time, seeing how Fili reacted to Brandon, ready to pull his weapon over such a minor incident scared him. Having never seen him so angry made him think twice about how potentially violent he could be if provoked.


	12. Where Have You Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's temper has shortened. He's been disappearing late at night & this night Kili get drunk.

Fili had packed a bag and told Kili he had business to take care of, no other details. When Kili tried to question what he was doing, he got a metaphorical slap in the face “You’re not my wife!” It had come to Kili’s attention, Fili had been leaving late in the evening after he had gone to sleep returning in the middle of the night and his mood was deteriorating. In the past, he always tried to trust him, letting him be himself to go about his business without questions. Only now knowing what he had been told by his classmate, he was more skeptical about what Fili was up to.

At first Kili thought he was still in a dream, hearing hushed voices coming from somewhere outside the bedroom. He quietly opened the door and peeked out looking up and down the hallway. Following the voices and the light coming from under the door of the main bathroom down the hall, he could hear two people in there. When he opened the door, he found Fili lying the floor and Bofur bent over him stitching a gaping wound across his upper chest.

“Oh my God! Where have you been? What happened? Bofur! Why are you doing this? Fili, why didn’t you go to the hospital?” Kili could begin to imagine what was going on.

Bofur snapped, “He can’t go to the hospital! I know what I’m doing! Get out of here!”

Kili knelt down beside Fili and brushed his hair back trying to get him to look at him. He mumbled something unintelligible, and his eyes were glazed over. His eyes narrowed on Bofur, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s high, completely wasted…good thing too. He won’t feel me stitching him up.”

“This is so messed up! Why? What happened?” Bofur continued to ignore him going about his business taking care of Fili’s wound.

Kili’s anxiety hit him hard. This was more than he could deal with right now, he needing to get out of the house. Then he did what he knew he shouldn’t do and went to the club looking for anyone he knew. He was really hoping to find Dwalin there, but he wasn’t. He started drinking shots just because one led to another and before he knew it, he didn’t know much of anything. 

There was a guy with long blond hair who had been watching one of the strippers that kept making eye contact with him all evening, who made a move to come sit with him when he noticed how drunk he was.  
“Hi there. You look like you may need ride home. What’s your name?”

“Keewee” Kili almost could stay upright at this point.

“Is that Australian or something?” The man joked and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling off the barstool. “I’m Dylan. Do you want me to take you home?”

Kili turned his eyes the best he could to this helpful man holding him up, “Feewee?”

Dylan scrunched up his face, “No, I’m Dylan.”

“I need Feewee.” 

“I don’t know anyone named, Feewee. Is he here?”

“I dunno…he wasn’t...ok last I saw him…”

Dylan looked around to see if anyone seemed like they vaguely knew Kili, but no luck. Maybe if this 'Feewee' wasn't okay, that meant he was shitfaced drunk too and already left.

“Hey, I think I should take you home with me. You can sleep this off so we can find out where you live in the morning, okay?”

Kili petted the man’s blond hair and smiled at him, “Feewee…”

“I’m not Feewee, I’m Dylan. Let’s get you up.” He almost had to carry Kili because walking wasn’t working so well for him. 

Once he was home with this dark haired drunk, he literally carried him inside and laid him on the couch. Before he could stand back up, Kili threw his arms around his neck pulling him down to him. “Kiss me Feewee.” Dylan kissed him and began to undo Kili’s belt and jeans. Kili’s arms fell away as the blond moved down his body pushing up his shirt exposing his tan, fit abs with a dusting of dark hair. Being a little drunk himself, he really wanted to take advantage of this young man he had laid out on his couch, but seeing how completely impaired he was, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Just one little kiss, he brushed his lips over his abs before putting his clothing back in order. Tossing a blanket over him, he went on to his bedroom before he did anything he’d regret.

Sunshine peeked through the blinds in the living room directly aimed at Kili’s eyes. Tossing his head back and forth a few times waking up, he looked around in a daze. _‘Where the fuck am I? How'd I get here?’_ He couldn’t remember anything, and this living room didn’t look familiar at all. The pounding in his head wasn’t helping him think clearly either. 

Dylan walked into the living room holding a coffee mug to hand him. “Hi. Thought I heard you awake in here.”

"Who are you and where am I?” Kili rubbed his face before gratefully taking the mug. “Could I have some water please?” He took a few sips of the coffee, but water would be best right now.

“Sure. I know you don’t remember, but I’m Dylan. I met you at the strip club last night. You were so drunk you almost couldn’t stay on the barstool, so I brought you home to sleep it off. And by the way, what is your name? You said you’re name was Keewee and I somehow don’t think that’s it.”

Kili was a bit embarrassed knowing he got that drunk alone. “It’s Kili. And thanks for taking care of me.”

“I was going to take you to your home, but you kept asking for Feewee and calling me Feewee. You weren’t able to tell me where you lived.” The blond went to get the glass of ice water for his guest.

Kili swallowed thickly at the thought of him. He had forgotten until now why he wasn’t at home. “Sorry. You look like him.” It was almost noon. He pulled his phone out and saw several text messages from Fili, ranging from concern and fear, to anger and frustration. “I need to get home. What’s your address, I’ll have him come get me. Fili’s my partner.”

After Dylan gave him his address and Kili texted the information to Fili, the name struck him like a tons of bricks. “Did you say, Fili?” Kili nodded. “As in, Oakenshield?” Kili nodded again.

The blond host looked around like a scared rabbit. “Dude! You really need to tell him I’ll take you to your car or something! I don’t want him here! I had no idea he was your partner! Good God, are you trying to get me killed?”

Kili was so shocked and taken aback by the blond’s reaction to finding out he knew Fili's, he didn’t know what to say. “It’s okay, he’ll be appreciative you took care of me.”

Turning pale, the man was about to hyperventilate at the thought of Fili Oakenshield showing up at his house finding his lover there. In less than ten minutes, they heard the rev of a sports car engine literally parked in the front yard outside the house. Within seconds there was a banging on the front door. Dylan looked at Kili and ordered, “You get it! I’m going out the backdoor!”

Kili barely turned the door knob and Fili shoved his way inside wrapping a protective arm around him. Eyes wild he caught sight of Dylan at the other end of the room standing in the kitchen doorway. He pointed a finger at him and started walking toward him furiously, “You! What did you do to my Kili?!”

Kili stood in front of him to stop him from moving forward anymore. “Fili, it’s okay! He didn’t do anything! I was extremely drunk and he brought me here to sleep it off, that’s all!”

Fili’s chest was heaving, still staring down the other blond standing there so petrified he was about to piss himself. “If I find out later you remotely touched Kili in any inappropriate way, I’ll cut your fucking head off bitch!”

Terrified at Fili’s actions and words couldn’t begin to express how fearful Kili was at this moment. Fili jerked his dark haired possession around to walk with him to the car. “Don’t you ever do something that stupid again! He could’ve raped you!”

Kili was so frightened, he wanted to throw up, but couldn’t. For the first time ever, he thought it possible Fili might actually strike him for his carelessness. He knew at this point, there was no way he was going to ask him about last night and his newest wound. Things were spiraling. Fili's temper had been flaring more frequently, showing a side of himself he never thought possible of him. It took a few weeks before Fili’s anger and darkness left him, returning the man he was so in love with. The late night disappearing had also ceased for now.


	13. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili meets Kili's mother for Christmas and is humbled.

College was on winter break, and Kili couldn’t wait to go home for Christmas to see his mother. They spoke once a week, but seeing her was all he wanted for Christmas. To feel the safety of home in his mother’s arms was what he needed more than anything right now. Fili insisted on going with him. He told him his dad couldn’t care less about the holidays, and he wanted to know what it was like to have a normal Christmas. 

Leaving the airport and driving the rental car to Kili’s childhood home, Fili asked “Are you sure she’ll like me? I’m actually nervous!” 

Kili had to laugh at Fili even though he knew he was asking sincerely. “I’m sure she’ll like you as much as I did when I first met you.” 

“You didn’t like me right away.” He grinned causing his sexy dimple to show. 

“You were charming.” 

“Charming is not always a good thing, you know.” 

“Don’t worry, I know she’ll just love you!” Kili squeezed his thigh before they pulled into the driveway of the modest home. 

Fili went to the trunk of the car. “Go see your mom, I’ll get the bags out of the car.” 

Kili ran up to the front door where his mother stood waiting for him to run into her arms like he did as a little boy. “Oh my Kili! I’ve missed you so much!” 

She looked so frail he was afraid he might break her to hug her too tight. “Mom. It’s so good to be home!” 

Fili walked up behind them holding all their bags. “Mom, this is my friend, Fili. Fee, this is my mom, Dís.” 

Fili nodded, “Mrs. Durin, nice to meet you.” 

“Oh so proper! Please call me Dís. Come on in and put down all those bags so I can give you a proper hug!” 

He made his way into the small living room placing everything on the floor, Dís immediately wrapped her boney arms around his waist giving him and tight squeeze. “There! That’s better!” She laughed. Fili was caught off-guard by her cheerful affection, but he laughed, it was nice. 

“Nice to finally meet you Fili! Both of you come on in the kitchen and get some cookies, I just took them out of the oven.” 

Kili looked at Fili and giggled. “I think she likes you already.” He grinned back at him. “Come on, she makes the best cookies!”

Late in the evening, they sat in the living room with a warm fire in the fireplace burning and the Christmas tree lit. So cozy just like all Kili’s Christmas and winters were at home. Fili listened to those two exchanging stories, and just observed them in general. Being around Kili and his mother made Fili realize how much he missed growing up. There was a lot of emotions going on there. So much he never knew really existed. It was…sweet…pure. The harsh reality of his life was filled with nothing but loneliness, sorrow, fear, death, and pain. Never a tender hug, a kind word, someone to truly comfort him. This is what he longed for all his life. This is what a normal life was supposed to be like. He excused himself and went to bed early giving Kili some alone time with his mother.

Lying on his mother's bed like he did as a child for their late night talks, he began the converstaion with, "So...what do you think of him?"

"He seems very nice Kili. He's so polite and seems very attentive to you. I like that." She smiled moving a stray strand of hair from her boy's lovely face to see his smile. "Am I right? Does he take good care of you?"

"Yes. He's very protective of me. He really love me, Mom." There was just a hint of sadness only his mother would detect.

"Are you sure everything's okay between you two?" He just nodded. "And you love him too?"

"Yes. Very much...Mom...are you alright?" Kili had been wanting to ask her about her health since he first saw her today.

The gentle smile left her graceful face. "I don't want to discuss that right now, Sweetheart."

"Mother...if there's something wrong, I want to know." He knew something wasn't right. His mother was never a big woman, but she had lost a lot of weight since he left home in August.

"I wanted to wait until after Christmas to tell you...I was diagnosed with lymphoma." Kili's heart sunk.

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I haven't been well for awhile, but I didn't want you worrying about me. You needed to concentrate on your studies. I just found out what it was two weeks ago." Dís fiddled with a loose string on her quilt.

"Mom! You are more important than anything in my life! You should have told me!" He was upset, but obviously couldn't be angry with his mother for her intentions were meant well.

"Kili, don't be angry with me. I was going to tell you, I just wanted to wait until after Christmas." 

After a long discussion, lots of tears, and many hugs, Kili crawled into bed with Fili in the guest room. Fili could sense something wasn't right and Kili had been crying.

"Hey...what's the matter?" He wrapped his arms around him for comfort.

Kili explained everything to him, Fili's heart went out to them both. Hearing part of the reason Dís didn't get help sooner was due to her financial situation, he offered to pay all her medical bills and hire the best doctors in the country to tend to her. 

Before Fili and Kili left to go home to Miami after the holidays, Fili was able to have some alone time with Dís. They sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kili to get out of the shower. He put a hand out to her which she took lovingly. "You're an extrodinary woman, Dís. I've enjoyed getting to know you, to hear all the stories you had to share about your life and what Kili was like as a kid."

"Thank you Fili. I'm sorry we didn't have more time together."

He sighed, "I've been humbled here. Money's not everything. Kili's a luck man to have had you as a mother."

She patted his hand, "I think he's pretty luck to have you now. Promise me you'll continue to take care of him. If I can leave this world knowing he'll be taken care of and safe, I can die in peace."

"I promise. I would die for him. He means the world to me." If Fili ever said anything in truth, this was the statement he meant more than anything he had every said in his life.


	14. Fili's Got a Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finds out for sure Fili does fight illegally with swords, though he still doesn't know why. He loses interest in why when Fili teaches him how to use a sword, and they find each other extremely sexually attractive while using those weapons.

A rumble of thunder echoed across the waters of the gulf outside their home. “Good night, my little wolf.” After a chaste kiss, Fili curled around his Kili just the way he liked it. Fili had told him stories of his youth where he grew up on a mountain in the north. The only times he felt happy and free was running through the forests of the mountain hunting and watching the wildlife. 

_Running as fast as he could from someone chasing behind, the dark path through the woods seemed endless, but Kili kept running and running until he ran smack into something hard._ Lightening crashed and thunder shook the house. Sweating and gasping for air, he awoke from his nightmare with a start bolting straight up in bed. He reached across the bed for comfort, but Fili was not there. It took quite a few minutes before he could shake the horrible nightmare, realizing that’s all it was. “Fili?” 

Wandering about the house trying to find him. He hadn’t been leaving in the middle of the night anymore. When he couldn’t find him anywhere in the house, he tried to text him, but he never received an answer so he decided to drive over to the club. On his way through the garage to get his car, he noticed a light coming from a door cracked open at the far end of the garage. He had seen Fili come from there before, but never thought anything of it. 

Quietly he slipped the door open enough to peek inside. At first it looked like any garage closet with tools and various garage items until he pushed open another door that appeared to have been camouflaged as a wall of shelves when it was closed. Kili’s dark eyes scanned the large room unbelievably stocked with all kinds of weapons, and training dummies. It was a virtual armory. What really made his world stop was seeing Fili training with those dummies. His feelings were torn between being afraid it may be true, Fili was an illegal sword fighter and _oh hell fucking yes_ this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

He was shirtless, swinging two swords around so gracefully attacking the dummies and pretending to defend himself. Then suddenly Fili stopped. He just stared at the ground panting, and said, “Kili, you shouldn’t be in here.” Kili’s heart stopped. 

“Kili?” Fili walked toward him, laying the swords down. Kili started to turn around, he wanted to run away, but Fili grabbed his arm and pulled him against his body slick with sweat. 

“You know how to fight with swords.” He wanted to elaborate he heard he had killed someone, but chose not to go there. 

“Yes. It’s a great way to stay in shape.” A semi-lie.

Kili ran his finger across the scar still healing from the wound he received well over a month ago that was never discussed. “I heard you’re an illegal fighter.” 

Taken aback hearing Kili say it, he knew he shouldn't lie about that anymore, “You've heard. Yes. That’s where that came from.” 

“Why?” Jared wasn’t lying. 

Fili raised his chin with a quick jerk giving him a stern look as if to shush him, then released his hold and reached down to pick up one of his swords. He held it flat across both hands. It was an impressive sword. “Do you want to learn?” 

Kili had never seen a real sword before. His fingers caressed the flat side of the blade careful not to touch the sharp edge. Touching the cold steel sent a shiver through him, in a good way. “Yes.” The conflict within him began. Knowing what Fili did was illegal, but there was nothing wrong for him to learn how to use a sword to workout. He would never fight in an illegal arena like his partner. 

“Let’s find you a weapon that suites you.” As Kili walked around examining all the different weapons, he became more open to the idea even with a bit of enthusiasm the more he checked out the dangerous looking weapons. He was like a kid in a toy store touching and picking them up, and Fili kept taking them from him putting them back. 

“What about swords like yours?” he asked with those big eyes beginning to shine with a touch of excitement. 

Fili snorted out a laugh, “Uh, no. But…maybe a two-handed sword for you.” Walking across the room he found one he thought to be just right for him. Placing it in his hands just so, the weight of the weapon caught Kili unaware of how heavy it would be. 

“Umm yeah, now I know why you’re so muscular and strong.” Fili wrapped his arms around him from behind helping him hold the sword properly. 

“You have some strong arms yourself. You’re just not used to using them this way.” Helping him lift the sword and showing him basic moves a few times, he was going to let him try it on his own. 

Kili protested, “You still need to help me!” 

Fili grinned and put his arms back around him kissing his shoulder. “You just want me holding you like this.” 

He pushed his body back against the blond a little harder. “Maybe. Let’s go over this a couple more times.” Two more times through the movements, and Kili lowered the sword. He closed his eyes, falling back against his teacher feeling him nipping at his neck and running his hands over the bulge in his jeans. 

“Feeling the way your body moves with every stroke of the sword is making me so hard, Kee.” Something about watching Kili with the sword and feeling the way he moved with it cause him to become very sexually aroused.

“I know, I can feel it. I was feeling the same way watching you earlier. The way your biceps tightened when your wrists flipped those blades around.” Kili never thought Fili could get any hotter until he saw him wielding those twin swords with such grace and ferocity hitting the training dummies, he seemed so feral and dangerous. 

Turning around, he reached up to move a couple strands of hair tangled in the blond’s eyebrow bars then ran his long fingers into his wet hair, “What are we going to do about it?” 

Still staring into his dark hazel eyes, Fili took the sword form Kili’s hand walking back against a wall lying the sword on an iron rack next to them. “What do you want me to do about it?” Those blue eyes bored into his so lust-filled they were beginning to turn dark. They hadn’t had sex in quite a few weeks and tension had been mounting. 

“Fili…” 

“I want you…now…get in the house.” 

Fili entered their bedroom to find Kili laid out waiting for him. Stripping off what little clothes he had on, he crawled onto the bed immediately climbing over top his man with a savage air about him placing himself between his legs. Kili knew he was going to take him, possess him, no discussing who was in charge this time. He knew it was going to be rough, and he longed for it. 

Laying his full weight upon him, the elder raked his fingers into the younger's long messy locks began grinding their erections together while he licked and sucked along Kili’s neck then breathed in his ear, “Who do you belong to Kili?” 

Kili rolled his hips begging for Fili to take him. “You, Fili…it’s always been you…” 

Feeling those lips rings gliding along his moist lips, Kili slipped his tongue out to lick them. “Fuck me Fili…I can’t wait any longer! I need to feel you inside me… _please!_ ” 

“Don't be in such a rush. You’ll get it when I’m ready…I need to hear beg me some more…” 

“Oh fuck Fili! Just give it to me!” Kili tried to wrap his hand around Fili's harden length, but the blond pulled his hand away holding him down. "I said you'll get it when I'm ready..."

Moving to straddle one leg to give him to prepare his lover, he breathed in his ear, “I’m sorry we haven’t been together much lately. You haven’t been with anyone else have you?” 

Kili shook his head, “No…I only want you Fili. You’re all I need, and I need you now!” 

“You’re all mine, no one else better _never_ touch you.” 

“Please Fee, take me…I’m all yours…” Fili hitched up Kili’s legs and filled him slowly at first, claiming his mouth he began thrusting into him harder and harder. “Harder…faster… ” Through heavy panting Kili begged as Fili fisted his erection between their sweat covered bodies. 

“You like rough don’t you Kee…” “Yesss…Fee…hnngh…cum for me Fili…” 

His long blond mane shook, “No…look at me…look at me Kili…I’ll cum watching you come undone…I want you screaming my name..” He slowed and angled just right over his sweet spot teasing a bit. “Hnnghh… _there_...oh gods yes right _there_...hnnghh!...oh fuck...Fili! I’m cumming…oh gods Fili…Fili!…” 

“Fuck yeah...you're so…” Slamming into him even harder burying himself deeper than he thought possible Kili’s thick warmth spurted across his chest as Fili worked him finding his release. Fili’s thrusts became more erratic as he climaxed watching his Kili come undone as he knew he would. Still panting he breathed, "God Kili...you're so perfect..." 

Slowly lying his weight on his younger partner, Kili hugged him, then ran his warm hands across Fili’s sweaty back. From the dim lighting in the room from a wall waterfall, their eyes met. “I think I’ll need more sword training tomorrow...” Kili suggested with his wicked grin.


	15. Need A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's overwhelmed with school, his mother's health, and Fili leaving for Erebor again. He just wants to take a break from Fili.

The days were beginning to get longer as spring approached. Kili was trying to pour as much time into his studies as he could with so many paper due. Fili’s dad had been calling him away to the mountain more than usual. Even though he had stopped leaving at night, Kili was beginning to wonder what kind of work he was actually doing for his father. When he wouldn’t tell him what he was doing when asked, he had become more suspicious. Fili had become a distraction. Between school, his mother’s health deteriorating and now Fili leaving on business all the time, he was a bundle of nerves.

“Fili, I need to talk to you about something.” These were the talks that Fili knew never ended well, and this didn’t sound good. 

Knowing this was going to either be a long discussion or something he didn’t want to hear, he grabbed his bottle of whiskey.  
“What did I do now?” He walked from the kitchen to the living room dropping onto the couch.

“You keep blowing me off not telling what you’re doing for your dad…” 

“Because you wouldn’t understand…” 

“So what? Can’t you try to explain something about what you’re doing?”

“No.” 

Kili sighed in frustration. “I’ve decided we need a break.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“Just temporary…I need some quiet time.” 

“You mean you need to get away from me. I get it.” Fili reached for his cigarettes, lighting one. 

“Don’t say it like that.”

“But that is what you’re saying. I knew you’d get tired of me. They always do. You’ve lasted longer than anyone.” Kili bit his tongue trying not to say what he was thinking. 

“I’m not leaving you, I just need to be somewhere else for a while. I’ve already arranged to stay with my friend, Ori from school. We’re going to work on our papers together.”

The blond rolled his eyes and threw the pack of smokes on the table. “How long?” 

“I don’t know. Hopefully not long.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re taking this better than I expected.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Like I said, I knew it would happen sooner or later because it always does.”

Kili walked to the wooden wall splintered with gashes to pull the dagger from it. “I’m taking this with me.”

The cocky smirk he gave Kili was enough to speak for itself. He stood up, crushing the cigarette butt in the ashtray. "Did you forget my personal armory? There's more where that came from Baby." He walked up to him and gently moved his long dark hair away from his shoulder. Kili flinched unsure what he was going to do. 

“Kiss me.” Kili leaned forward as his lover caught his lips. The kiss lasted a mere two seconds before Fili fisted his hand into those long dark locks tipping his head to expose his neck for him to mark him as his. After he released him from his hold, all he said was, “All I ask is you don’t leave until I’m gone.” With that he walked out the door not looking back. 

Kili wasn’t sure how to read him this time. His reaction to this was unexpected.

Ori was one of few people he had met since he had been in Miami that didn't react badly to him knowing Fili. He knew of him from rumors, of course. The two sat at the kitchen table reading over some boring medical books, when Ori came across something that he thought Kili would be interested in reading. "Hey Kee...from what you've told me about Fili, I think you should read page 327..." 

Kili looked up at Ori from his book for a second, then turned to the suggested page. _Psychological trauma_

"I don't mean to ask questions, but everything you've told me about him points to this. What do you know about his past?"

Kili felt like he had been in denial all these months to this. It was some of the most basic information he learned early on in his first semester. Ori was right. "You're right. I hate to admit, I don't know that much about his past. Something traumatic must have happened sometime in his life." 

Three days after he left to live with his classmate, Kili had to go to work at the club. Feeling a little apprehensive about being there at all knowing Fili could show up any second, he almost called in sick, but knew he couldn't call off every day until he went back home to him. In honesty, he wouldn't be lying of he called in sick as he felt sick to his stomach thinking about running into him. It was too soon and they hadn't spoken or texted since he left.

Walking from the bar with a tray to deliver a flash of long golden hair caught his eye back in the hallway leading to the restrooms. Kili delievered his order and cautiously walked around trying to get another glimpse without being obvious about it. It was Fili, and he had his hand on the wall leaning in very close to a young dark haired female. She appeared to be making eyes at his man. _'Is he flirting with her?'_

Fili sort of looked around the room, and didn't seem to notice Kili watching from his perspective, but in truth he caught sight of him and didn't let on. He leaned in closer touching her cheek with his fingers and gave her a little kiss then those fingers brushed down over her breast before resting on her hip as he kissed her a few more times.

"That son-of-a-bitch..." Kili muttered under his breath. This wasn't going any further as far as he was concerned. He walked right up to his and shoved him in the arm with both bands knocking him back away from the woman. "What are you doing?"

In his cocky tone, he smirked and said, "What's it to you waiter?" He was clearly drunk, but that was no excuse.

"Fuck you Fili!" This was the last straw. He walked to the bar as if on a mission and threw his small black apron on the counter. "Bofur, tell Dwalin I'm taking the night off." He stormed out of the club and went home to Ori's apartment.

The next morning he checked his phone to find two messages. One from Fili and one from his mother's doctor. He immediately opened the message from the doctor. _Kili, Your mother has taken a turn for the worst. She and I have discussed the next step to take, and we agreed it's time for her to go into Hospice. Please give me a call at..."_ Kili's heart raced and the tears began to flow. 


	16. I Intend to Keep My Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tries to make good on his promise to Dís that he would continue to take care of Kili.

Once Kili calmed down after talking with his mother’s doctor, he drove back to Fili’s house to get some things he would need to take with him when he would fly home to be at his mother’s side. Entering the house, he tried to be as quiet as possible hoping not to run into Fili, but that was not to be.

“Kili…” Fili stopped just inside the doorway of their bedroom watching Kili going through some papers, and packing the suitcase lying open on the bed.

“Shut up…I’m only here to get a few things. I don't want to deal with you right now.” Kili was obviously not in the mood to talk to his partner to the moment.

“Dwalin told me…I’m sooo sorry.” 

“We knew this day would come. It just came quicker than expected. She should have never put off finding out what was wrong because of me.” It sounded cold, but he was a bit angry about the fact.

“I want to go with you.” Fili's heart truly hurt for his love, even more than he expected when this time came.

“No.” 

“Please Kili, I know you’re angry with me, but I want to be there for you. You’ve always been there for me when I needed support. Let me do this for you.” He followed him around as the packing continued. 

“Kee, I made a promise to your mother I intend to keep.” 

“What was that?” 

“I would continue to take care of you.” Kili stopped moving about when Fili put his hand on his shoulder. His emotions washed over him like a tidal wave.

“I can’t do this alone Fee.” He turned into his Fili’s comforting embrace fisting his shirt, sobbing. 

“You don’t have to do this alone. I’m here for you. I’ll go with you and I’m not leaving your side until you tell me to.”

While they worked together to finish packing for their flight, Kili brought up Fili’s last text and what happened at the club the night before. “I can’t believe you were flirting with that woman on purpose to make me jealous. What are you, a twelve-year-old girl?” 

“Sorry…I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the moment.” 

“Real mature for someone that once told me they didn’t like to play games.” Fili grinned knowing Kili remembered when he said that to him. 

"It hurt when you said you needed to go away from me, and I was trying so hard not to breakdown because of it this time. I was flirting with her hoping to see how you reacted so I would know you really did still care about us. I'm sorry. It was really immature of me."

After putting the bags in the trunk of their car, he took Kili into his arms again. “You know I don’t want you to be away from me. I’m lost without you Kee.” 

The weeks to follow were the longest, hardest days Kili ever had to endure. His mother, best friend, comforter, confidant, the one he trusted most in the world was gone. She was the only family he had left beside some distance cousins he never knew. He never felt so alone in his all his twenty-one years. After his dad died, his mother was his constant companion. He was going to miss their weekly talks, hearing her sweet, loving voice giving him courage and confidance to keep a positive outlook on life even through her illness. 

Fili got to speak with Dís one more time before she passed, assuring her he would take care of her son the best he could. He made good on his promise right away catering to Kili in every way possible, and never left his side. He told his dad to leave him alone, and he would let him know when he would be available again. Taking care of Kili was his priority. He lied to his father to give them one extra week alone after they returned home, so they could have some quiet time together before things returned to their usual routine.

When Kili got home from school, he parked his BMW in his spot in the garage, and followed the delightful aroma of dinner wafting into the house. Following the scent, he found a beautifully set table for two in their smaller dining room waiting for him with candlelight and the most delicious looking food. 

His Fili stood up when he saw him enter the room, looking more handsome than ever wearing a light blue short sleeved dress shirt showing off his muscular arms, a thin black tie and black jeans. Every curl of his soft blond hair hung in place, without any braids, just the hair clasp holding some back from his face was still in place as usual. 

Kili’s grin slowly turned into a beaming smile. “What’s all this?”

Putting his arms around his waist, Fili pulled his alluring dark haired love to him. “This is all for you. I told you long ago, you make me a better person. I’m working on changing some things, if I can. It may take some time, but I’m going to try. I have to. I promise I won't even go to the club as much. Not that I don't want to see you there, but I spend too much time at the club with people that don’t mean shit to me anyway.” 

Kili felt like melting in his arms at the sincerity of his words. He knew he meant everything he said, and it spoke to his heart. Mutually they began to kiss softly turning more sensual. “I’ve never wanted you more than I want you right now.” Kili breathed. 

Fili agreed, but nixed where this was going to say teasingly, “I put a lot of work into this dinner, so you better sit down and eat before I give you any dessert!”


	17. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili meets Fili's father and gets to see his childhood home in the mountain.

Now that Fili had taken responsibility for Kili, he was a huge part of his life and he had to accept the fact he was going to have to tell Kili everything about his past eventually, and what happened to his family. It was tearing him apart worrying how he would react to finding out the entire truth, and the potential danger it may put him in. All he could do was hope Kili would be as understanding and supportive as always. What he dreaded more than telling him the truth about the secret life he leads, was having him meet his father.

Fili threw his phone on the couch sitting next Kili, he ran his fingers through his golden braided hair and sighed in frustration.  
“Kee, Dad is calling me home, and as much as I have avoided this since I met you, I’d like you to go with me this time. I think it’s time you met my dad and see where I grew up in the mountain.”

“Really? Is he going to be okay with that?”

“I don’t give a shit what he thinks. You are my family now, and you have the right now to know what my other life is really like. That is…if you’re ready for it…” Kili wasn’t sure he was ready now he was given the opportunity, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to meet Fili’s father from little he knew, but if Fili thought it was time he would go.

Far out of town, Fili drove them to a secret location where they boarded a private jet. The flight took them far north to an area that seemed vast with the exception of a lone mountain. Once the jet landed, they took an SUV toward the mountain through a few security checkpoints before the road they turned on led them through the forest up a narrow road. As they went higher up the mountain side, the forest began to thin a little as the land leveled out. It was a scenic drive since there was still some spring snow on the ground and in the trees.

Kili looked up as Fili pointed to a mansion literally built into the side of the mountain three stories high. “Welcome to Erebor.”

“Is that your home?” Kili was amazed at the beauty of the home blending into the mountain side.

The blond shook his head and smiled, “No. This is where my Dad lives. My home is in Miami…with you.”

As soon as Fili put the SUV in park, he paused before explaining how things were going to go when they went inside. “Kee, just so you know…my dad is the absolute complete opposite of what your mother was like. There will be no happy smiles, hugs and fresh baked cookies.”

Kili grinned until he realized Fili wasn’t kidding…even a little. “You did tell him I was coming with you, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact he’s a…he’s not a pleasant person. Please don’t take anything he says personally no matter what he says.” He went to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door for Kili and gave him a chaste kiss.

As they walked up to the huge front doors, Kili took Fili’s hand into his and gave it a nervous little squeeze. The blond flashed his dimples at him squeezing back, “You’ll be fine. I love you.”

There were two guards at the front doors and as they walked down the moderately long foyer they passed four more before entering an elevator with yet another guard. The elevator went up to the top floor, technically the fourth floor penthouse that could not be seen from outside. The front doors of the elevator locked as the back doors opened. Fili gave his apprehensive partner a little nudge.

“This is it. Daddy dearest is in there.” He pointed to another set of large dark wooden doors that looked very ominous, engraved with dragons embellished with gold accents. 

Kili took ahold of his arm stopping him from entering the room just yet. “Fili…are you sure this is a good idea? I’m not feeling very…comfortable.”

“Trust me, you’ll never be comfortable here.” Fili put an arm around the young one’s waist as they entered the room together side by side.

He saw his dad looking at something on his computer that sat on his enormous desk. He cleared his throat to get attention, “Dad?”

The man behind the desk looked up with a blank stare at first, then smirked. He had very long wavy dark hair and a neatly trimmed full beard, but those eyes. He knew where Fili got his beautiful blue eyes.  
When his father looked up at them, he spoke and his baritone voice was soothing over the harshness of what he had to say to either of them.

“I assume this is your… _lover?_ ” The tone he used and his icy blue eyes boring into Kili’s soft dark eyes he sent a chill through him.

Fili returned the sarcasm, “No, he’s my bodyguard. What do you think?”

“Fili! Stop being a smartass!” Thorin shouted at him.

“I’ll stop being a smartass when you stop being an ass!” Fili’s temper was beginning to flare. “Yes, this is Kili. I told you I was bringing him with me to meet you. Kili, this is my father, Thorin.”

Kili tried to be as courteous as he could be regardless of the tone at the moment and how he was treated. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Oakenshield.”

Thorin just smirked at him. “Fili, I’ll need a word with you in private in about an hour.” 

“Can we stay in the guest house? I really don’t want to stay in the mountain.” Fili never mentioned a guest house Kili thought that would nice since he didn’t feel welcome here. 

“No.” Thorin’s answer was firm.

“Why not?” Fili protested.

“We’ll discuss this later. Go to your room.” Thorin waved a hand signally his son and guest this was the end of their discussion.

Fili spun around grabbing Kili’s hand to pull him along after him he grumbled, “Telling me to go to my room like a child…being sent away like a servant…” 

They took the elevator down one flight and went through another set of doors leading to a long hallway with still another guard outside the room. The blond shook his head at the guard, “Can you give it a rest for about an hour please? I’ll be fine for an hour, I promise…” 

The guard looked down at him shaking his head, then Fili raised an eyebrow at him, “I said please…whatever…” He opened the door and brought Kili inside.

“So this is my room. Home away from home.” He dropped down on the couch and pulled out a cigarette. “Come here.” 

Kili took his hand and sat next to him. “Your room is bigger than most people’s houses…is this where you grew up? It’s really…” 

“Yeah…alone and secluded from the rest of the world. Don’t say it’s nice.”

“Can I ask…what’s with all the guards?” Kili wasn’t sure how much Fili was willingly to tell him, or what he could or shouldn’t ask.

“We’re sitting on a gold mine.” Fili answered bluntly.

Kili laughed, before Fili just stared at him. “No. I’m serious. There’s a vast amount of gold in that mountain. We mine lots of different ore and gems here, but there’s gold deep down in there. Do you want to see?”

His dark hazel eyes lit up, “Can I? I mean, that would be amazing! I’d love to see the mine!” Fili was happy to see that beautiful smile return, and that made him smile for the first time since he couldn’t remember when he’d smiled last while in his childhood home. 

After giving Kili a tour of the mine, and showing him around the mansion he brought him back to his room. “I have to go meet with Dad now. You’ll be okay here?”  
Kili nodded before Fili gave him a quick kiss. “Good. There’s a fridge with just about anything you could want in the other room. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Thorin stood up when Fili entered his office again just as Fili pointed a finger at him. “Sit down! I have a few things I need to say to you!”

That smirk reappeared on Thorin’s face, “What? What could you possibly have to say to me that I haven’t already heard?”

“First, stop being such an ass-clown! I love Kili, and for the first time in my life I actually feel like a human being and not a puppet! Not like some caged animal you all want me to be!”

The smirk left Thorin’s face, and he sighed. “I never meant for you to be treated like an animal…”

Fili cut him off screaming at him, “But you do and I am! I sold my soul for you and all I get is grief and misery from you! I don’t know why I continue to live like this! I don’t know why I continue to live at all!”

Turning his back on his father, he heard him say something he thought he’d never heard come from his lips, “I appreciate what you’ve done for me, Son.”

His long golden locks covered his face, hanging his head watching as a few tears fell to the ground where he stood. “It’s never enough though…I’ll never be free from this living hell…”


	18. What's Best for My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili comforts Fili and Thorin requests a meeting alone with Kili.

As the late hours approached, Fili had left to take care business whatever it was he had to do leaving his partner to sit and wait in his room. When Kili heard Fili return, he watched him from the bedroom doorway go to an enclosed balcony by the glass wall overlooking the mountain side. He watched him settle into a custom-made armless chair that was curved to fit his form. His movements appeared as if he was in some pain, but he relaxed with a quiet sigh of relief once in his chair.

Kili joined him standing beside the chair just as Fili lit up some weed, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…as always. As good as it gets. Want some?” Offering the joint to Kili after he took a hit, he welcomed the company.

Kili straddled Fili on the chair taking the side of his face into his hand. “Shotgun?” He took the joint from the blond taking a hit, he leaned forward bringing his lips very close to Fili’s. Blowing a stream of smoke directly into his mouth as Fili sucked it into his lungs to hold for a few seconds before exhaling. Afterwards, he laid his head back with a smile enchanted by his gorgeous man.

Fili reached up to stroke Kili’s long raven locks. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Kili’s soft hair surrounded the blond’s face like a comforting curtain as he rocked forward slowly grinding into him, he cupped his partner’s face pressing their lips together they both slid their tongues out to find one another. 

“Come to bed with me. I want to make you forget everything but me.” Fili’s thoughts of everything troubling him drifted away at Kili’s words.

Climbing into bed, Fili groaned for a second before settling in. “Are you okay?” Kili’s concern was enough to soothe him. “What’s this? Fili? Were you fighting tonight?”

“Yes. It’s not a bad wound, I’ll be okay.” Fili tried to smile through his pain to ease his love's concern for him.

With utmost care, Kili was ever so gentle with his man as he laid upon him. Fili brushed his fingers through Kili’s hair bringing their eyes together. “Make love to me Kili. I want you to help me forget everything like you said. Just you and me.”

The next afternoon, Kili received a message that Thorin wanted to meet with him while Fili was gone for a few hours to oversee something in the mine. Nervous beyond words, Kili did not want to meet with Thorin without Fili at his side, but he didn’t want to let his anxiety be known to the elder.

A guard opened the door to Thorin’s office allowing Kili to enter. Thorin looked up from his computer on the desk and stared at him for a second. “Well…come in and have a seat.”

With as much confidence as he could muster he strode up to the visitor’s chair in front of Thorin’s enormous desk to take a seat. Thorin seemed to enjoy watching the young man become uncomfortable in his presence, something he couldn’t do to his son anymore. 

“So Fili tells me he’s in love with you. Do you love him?” Fili's father began.

“Yes, very much.” Kili answered quickly.

“The fact that he’s is infinitely wealthy has nothing to do with why you love him?” The coolness in which he spoke began to set the tone of the conversation.

“Absolutely not Sir! If we had to live in a box on the street I would love him the same!” He spoke from the heart.

“You're just a waiter. You're not good enough for my son. I know he can do better.” The father held his even tone.

“That’s his choice don’t you think? Regardless, I'm not going to be a waiter forever, I'm going to college to become a psychologist.”

“He needs a woman.” Thorin got right to the point.

Kili’s feeling were pulling him apart, he was so angry and so hurt at the same time. “What does that have to do with anything? He loves me for me, not because I’m a man!”

“You cannot give him a child. Fili needs an heir.” Kili’s heart began to ache at the thought. It was true, that Fili was the last family member to own the mine, and who would it go to if something happened to him.

“Why do you hurt him so? He only wants someone to love him and care for him!” Kili tried to turn the tables on him. “He cares about you, and you’re so cold toward him. Why?”

“You may go now.” Thorin’s frigid even tone was a warning not to continue this conversation.

Kili stood and began to quicken his pace out of the room. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough, but something called him back. “You know I just lost my mother? She was the only family I had left in this world.” Thorin gave a nod as Kili continued. “Fili told me I was his family now. Coming here I had a crazy idea there was a slight possibility you may welcome me as part of your family. Another son, if you would have me, but I can see now that will never happen.” He gave a slight bow and turned to leave feeling more in control and confidant letting Thorin know how he felt.

“Kili.” Thorin stopped him dead in his tracks. He cringed as he wasn’t expecting him to respond. “I’m sorry for your loss.” His words seemed sincere. “I admire your honesty and ability to speak your mind. I trust you. Maybe you are worthy of my son after all. In time we’ll see how loyal you are.” Kili took a deep breath, contemplating what exactly Thorin meant by his statement, but he would let it go for now.

“Good day Sir.” Kili went back to the room where he mulled over whether or not he should tell Fili about his meeting with his father. Probably not a good idea just yet.


	19. The Guest House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili learns a little about Fili's mother.

When Fili came back from tending to business in the mine, he was in a relatively good mood until he found Kili was not. They needed to get out of the mountain home for a while. When Fili talked to Kili about hunting, he found out Kili knew how to use a bow and he had been hunting before. Fili was excited to take Kili to the guest house that was about a mile away from Thorin’s home. Kili enjoyed being here, it felt peaceful there in the forest. 

As the blond went to get some hunting weapons and gear for them, Kili wandered about looking at all the rooms and the décor. It felt like home, cozy and warm. On the mantle of one of the many fireplaces in the home, he found a framed photograph of a woman holding a small boy. _His mother?_ As he continued to look for more framed photos, he found many scattered about of this beautiful blond woman and the smiling little boy with a mop of blond curls.

“Kili?” A familiar voice he never expected to run into here startled him as he spun around to see him. 

“Bofur? What are you doing here?” The bartender sounded genuinely surprised to see him here.

“Fili brought me to meet his dad a few days ago. He wanted to show me this guest house.” He looked down at the picture frame in his hand and sat it on the table next to him.

Bofur’s eyes went to the picture frame. “Where is Fili?”

“He went to get some hunting gear for us. We were going hunting for a while this afternoon.” He looked at the photo again.

“His mother.” Bofur knew Kili wanted to know. “She was beautiful wasn’t she?” Kili nodded in agreement. “Fili was the light of her life.”

Kili wasn’t sure he should put Bofur on the spot, but the opportunity arose. “What happened to her?”

“Fili never told you yet, has he?” Just when he thought he would get some insight from Bofur, Fili walked in holding a couple quivers and bows. He also noticed the picture frames on the table next Kili.

His blue eyes shot Bofur a look of warning, then handed a bow and quiver to Kili. “Bofur. Let’s go, Kee.”

Making their way deeper into the forest in silence, Fili stopped Kili from moving forward as he caught glimpse of a deer. Just as Kili was about to make the first shot, Fili stopped him. “Let her go.”

“Why? I had perfect aim!” Kili didn’t understand why he stopped him.

They watched the doe turn to run when she heard them. There was a small fawn running behind her. “I would never kill a doe with a fawn. Let’s keep looking for a buck. I have no problem with that.”

Traipsing farther into the woods, they finally made a kill together taking down a mountain lion. “I wasn’t expecting that here. I guess that’s why we haven’t come across any more deer.”

Luckily they were only about ten miles away from the guest house having to carry the fairly large lion back with them. They decided to take a break half way back lying the carcass down, they both sat down leaning against the back of their kill.

Fili picked up a stick and began whittling it with one of his knives. “What did Bofur tell you?” 

“Nothing.” Kili wouldn’t look at him also reaching for a stick.

“Over time I forgot what it was like to have a mother, until I spent time with yours. I was around seven or eight when she died.” Continuing to work his knife against the wood, Kili could see in his expression change as memories were coming back to him.

“What do you remember…about her?” Kili didn’t want to ask what happened to her, that would come in time.

“She liked to make me laugh. She said she liked to make me laugh so she could see my dimples.” He smiled at the thought. “I remember her telling me stories before I’d go to sleep at night…and…how she would give me a hug and kiss saying good-night…Her soft voice.”

“Was the guest house the house you actually grew up in?” Kili felt there was something special about that house and the warm touches it had.

“Yes and no. I lived there until she died, then Dad forced me to live in the mountain with him. I didn’t want to be there. I hated it. It was a cold prison. I spent the next ten years or so there until I moved to my home in Miami.”

“Didn’t he live with you and your mother in that house?” Kili was happy to know at least Fili did have some normal love from his mother from the beginning of his life even though he had suppressed those memories for some reason.

Fili nodded, “He lived there with us until she died. The mansion Dad lives in now belonged to his ancestors that owned the mountain and mine. He didn’t want to stay in the house without her anymore. Our lives were torn apart after she died.” He stood up putting his knife away. “We need to get back, it’ll be getting dark soon. This forest isn’t safe after dark.”

Kili could tell that Fili had met his limit of discussing and trying to remember his past. They finally made it back to the guest house just as Dwalin walked outside to meet them. 

“Why are Bofur and Dwalin here?” Kili wasn’t as surprised to see Dwalin knowing he was friends with Fili’s dad, but he didn’t know Bofur’s connection.

“Bofur is friends with Dad too, though they are not as close. They’ve had their differences. They both take care of me.” The blond walked up to Dwalin to have a private chat. 

Kili could tell Dwalin wasn’t too pleased about something, but he nodded and went back inside. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Apparently Dad wasn’t too happy we came down here after he told me not to. He can go fuck himself. This is still my home not that fortress he calls home.” Fili looked at the dead animal lying at Kili’s feet. “I guess we should take care of this before we go inside, what do you think? We wouldn’t want any wolves or bears stealing our kill.”


	20. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili witnesses the arena for the first time.

After a night in the guest house, Fili reluctantly brought Kili back to the fortress as he called it. He knew he would be called for business this evening.

“Fili, could you try to explain to me about this illegal sword fighting thing? You said you were fighting the other night. I’m confused because I thought you only did that in Miami, not here.”

“It’s complicated Kili. I would fight here and there, wherever I was needed, but I put an end to fighting in Miami.”

“Needed? Why do it at all? Does your dad know about it?”

“Yes, he knows.” He sort of growled his reply.

“Is he forcing you to do this?” Kili’s concern grew.

“Kili, I have to go. Stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Fili ignored the question and gave his love a quick kiss before leaving hastily.

Of course Kili wasn’t going to stay there, he was going to follow him. Silently slipping through the hallways past guards who were now used to seeing him there. The hallways seemed to become more remote from the rest of the building like going through a maze. He stopped and watched as Fili open a secret door and walk down a very long dark tunnel. Like a ninja, Kili slipped through the secret opening undetected just seconds behind Fili before the door sealed shut again standing still he observed. 

Toward the end of the tunnel like hallway, he saw Fili go inside a dimly lit room. Before Kili could make his way to the room to spy, Fili emerged shirtless wearing different leather pants and boots carrying two fairly large swords. His hair was braided and clasped after from his face. Kili flattened himself against the wall hoping Fili wouldn’t see him in the unlit tunnel. Fili took a deep breath as Kili heard him say, “Forgive me Mother.”

To his surprise a door opened and he could hear a loud roar of people cheering and booing as Fili walked through the metal door slamming behind him. “What the…?” Kili ran down the hallway and slowly opened the very thick heavy door to peek inside. It was an arena filled with people and Fili stood in the center of the dirt ring holding his two swords swinging them lightly as if warming up. 

It wasn’t long before another man had joined Fili in the center ring of the arena holding a large two-handed axe. The man was taller than Fili, but did not have his muscular build. From Kili’s observation, the man was trying to portray confidence and prowess by his movements and smack talk, but taking note Fili wasn’t affected by it in the least as he flipped one of his swords once with ease. 

He heard a loud deep voice speaking to the crowd, but couldn’t make out what he was saying just before Fili and the other man began their fight. The axe and swords flashed catching the lights of the arena as the opponents swung them to block and attack. One time Fili move one way and should have moved the other as his upper arm now had a bloody gash, but he never faltered. If anything it fueled his rage and he fought even harder. 

Suddenly he spun around bringing his right sword upward from the ground slicing open his opponent diagonally from his hip to his shoulder as the man’s blood and gore splattered Fili, then with a swipe of his left sword he split the guy’s neck open almost beheading him and more blood sprayed him. Fili watched the man fall limp to the ground.

Sweating and panting with exertion, he dropped his swords to lean over with his hands on his legs, before dropping to the ground on his knees in front of the mangled man. He wiped his hands over his face trying to wipe away some of his victims blood away only to smear it. Kili was horrified. He couldn’t believe what he just witnesses, nor did he want to watch anymore. Seeing Fili standing there covered in blood made his stomach heave.

Kili hurried back to Fili's room and tried to compose himself. He had forever defended Fili, even when he knew he was involved with this illegal underground fighting though he didn't understand it, he never once believed people were being killed. Why didn't they wear armor at least for protection? None of it made sense, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore.


	21. This Is Not A Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tries to briefly explain to Kili he has been forced into fighting.

Kili had curled up on the couch with a blanket feeling rather numb waiting for Fili to return. It had been almost an hour since he had witnessed the most horrendous thing he’s ever seen in his life, not sure what to say or do when Fili did return.

The door opened quietly as Fili slipped in. At first he thought Kili was asleep, but he quietly made his way over to him and kissed him on the head like he was a sleeping child lying there. Kili’s heart was breaking as a tear ran down his cheek thinking to himself, _‘How could someone who shows me nothing but gentle kindness and love kill someone for sport?’_

Fili noticed the tear and wiped it away. “Kili?” he sat next to him with a hand on his leg. “We need to talk.” Kili just nodded his head without opening his eyes. “You saw didn’t you?” He nodded again. Fili had a lot of explaining to do.

“Why Fili? Is this what you’ve been doing every time you say you’re visiting your dad?”

“Yes.”

“How many people have you killed?”

The lump in Fili’s throat felt like it was choking him trying to answer Kili. “I don’t know.”

“Why do you do this? What do you gain from killing people for sport? You’re not even wearing armor for protection, it’s like you’re putting yourselves out there to be killed!” Fili had to remind himself Kili had no idea why he did what he did. 

“It’s not for sport Kili, and you’re right. We don’t wear protective gear because the goal is…someone’s going to die.” 

“You’ve killed people and think nothing of it. How can you be so cold-blooded?” Fili’s heart ached at the thought Kili thought he was nothing more than a butcher.

“It’s a very long complicated story of how I came into this Kee. I want you to know first off, I don’t do this for sport and I don’t want to do this at all. I am a slave to this life, and the only way out is to let someone kill me or…if I hide from it, _they will_ find me and kill me and my father.”

Fili sat forward grabbing a cigarette to light, “You’ve heard of cock fights and dog fights, right?” Kili nodded. “Well, I’m forced to fight like an animal. I’m their cock, I’m their dog. I’m the ringer, but people still come to place bets on the possibility one of these fights will be my last or bets on me getting wounded. I’m pitted against men who have never even held a weapon like axes or swords. They don’t have a chance against me.”

Kili’s voice cracked with his question, “You said 'they' are forcing you to fight. Who are 'they'?” _‘How did I end up here? I must be having a very bad nightmare’_ Kili kept telling himself.

“Did you notice when we flew here, this mountain is on an island? My ancestor’s owned this island, the mountain, the mine. There are settlements of people living all over the island.” Fili went to get a bottle of his favorite whiskey as he continued his tale. “My dad may be the ruler of this land, but he’s not in full control of what goes on here now…”

“So what are you saying? Your father is like a king or something?” Those dark hazel eyes looked at the blond as if he were crazy.

Fili nodded. “I knew this was going to be a lot for you to take in. He doesn’t have a title like king, but yes. Are you ready for the whole story? It's going to be a long one...”


	22. The Story of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the complete story of Fili's homeland and everything that happened to place Fili and Thorin in the predicament they are in currently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative to get in as much detail as possible, no dialogue. Sorry so lengthy...

The island of Erebor was ruled by a family that settled there more than a thousand years ago. In time they found the lone mountain that rose from the center of the island was literally a gold mine filled with endless gold and precious gems. This helped them establish themselves as a government, as one of the smallest countries in the world.

Generations of the family endured to rule this island, in complete control of the mountain and mine in which they lived. Other peoples of the land built settlements throughout the land surrounding the lone mountain. As in any country, evil and illegal activities began to form in groups of those of unsavory walks of life. 

On opposite sides of the mountain, two rival drug cartels had set in motion the idea of overthrowing the government, to take control of the mountain to further their own illegal interests. Though the country had a military, it was relatively small as they had always been a neutral land and the military was never called upon. That is until the day one of the drug cartels, the Dragons, attacked the mountain fortress in the attempt to overthrow the government. 

They killed the current ruler, Thorin’s grandfather and his father had disappeared, now leaving the young husband and father in control of a country in which he was far from ready to do. He fled to the mountain to try and take control of the situation leaving behind his wife and eight-year-old son in their modest forest home thinking they would be hidden and safe. When he called out more forces of the military to take on the cartel, he went into hiding. That is until the drug lord found a better way to deal with Thorin.

The island’s military was practically defeated and held at bay, Thorin’s wife and son were abducted and brought into the main hall of the mountain calling him out of hiding. The drug lord tried to offer Thorin a chance to step-down from his rule, to turn over the mountain to him in trade for the lives of his family and safety for himself. Because Thorin didn’t trust his offer, and he thought his military would come to their aid, he denied the drug lords offer. Subsequently, the young woman was slain before the eyes of her husband and young son. He watched in horror as his beloved wife fell. 

A second offer came with a different approach. The drug lord again offered Thorin another chance to step-down from his rule, to turn over the mountain to him this time in trade for his son, Fili. The drug lord did not want to kill the boy, he wanted to take Fili and train him to fight so that someday he could fight for him. If he did not accept this offer, he would kill the boy and Thorin on the spot.

Thorin seeing the terror in Fili’s eyes already distraught over the brutal murder of his mother fearing he was about to die too, agreed to let the drug lord take his son hoping to spare their lives. Thorin was sent away in exile from the mountain, while Fili remained in the mountain to begin his weapons training. For the next ten years, he tried to figure out a plan to save his son and rid the mountain of the drug cartel.

That is when he met someone by chance, or not, that was willing to help him take back the rule of the mountain. It was like making a deal with the devil himself. Thorin made a deal with the rival drug cartel’s drug lord, Azog. He wanted control of the mountain, not just to run his drug trafficking business, but to have a secret place to run his underground fights for gambling and to execute those who had crossed him or those within his organization.

Azog had insight to what was going on inside the mountain. He had informants that kept him posted on important information he would need to someday take the mountain from the Dragons. This was a plan already in motion from years past.

With this knowledge, he found out that Fili had indeed become a very strong, deadly sword fighter. In secret, a message was delivered to Fili that his father was working with someone to save him and take back the mountain. Someone on the inside would help him take down the drug lord and war would breakout between the rival cartels when he had done so.

Fili wasn’t completely comfortable with the idea, but he figured he had absolutely nothing to lose. If death came, it would be welcomed. On the day and hour set, the plan was set in motion. Fili along with his inside help killed the drug lord as Thorin and Azog’s people attacked with a lot of gunfire.

When all was said and done, the Dragon’s cartel was decimated and Thorin’s right to rule was re-established. He tried to renege on his deal with Azog, but he did not have a military to back him. Azog was enraged and forced Thorin to comply with his demands.

Azog needed someone to be his executioner for his underground fights. He wanted Fili. Thorin refused again, but Azog threatened if he did not comply, he would kill them both. Once the agreement was made, Fili now eighteen, was set free yet bound to the commitment of fighting for Azog in the arena at his beckon call. Thorin was and still is basically a prisoner in his own home.

Finding other uses for Fili, Azog agreed to let him live in Miami. The Dragons already had established drug trade territories they controlled there, but Azog wanted to run them out of there too. He sent Fili into their territory to deal drugs for him. Unfortunately for Fili, the first time he went there, things went terribly wrong.

In the hallway of an apartment building, Fili was stabbed and left to die. Azog was not pleased. He found a secluded place outside Miami to run another underground fight arena. When Fili had healed, he sent him back for revenge. A few of Azog’s watchdogs captured Fili’s attacker and brought him to the arena in Miami where Fili mutilated him. This act sent a message to the Dragon’s, Fili was not to be messed with though the family of the slain swore an oath to kill him and those associated with him if he ventured into their territory ever again. It is also when the authorities followed the trail of murder back to Fili, but with the help of Thorin’s lawyers, he was acquitted.

To this day Azog continues to control Fili and Thorin. If Fili refuses to fight, Thorin will die and Fili will be hunted down and killed as well as anyone with him when he is found. As for the future of the island and mountain, Azog would become the ruler of this tiny island once Fili and Thorin have passed on. That is why Thorin was so adamant that Fili find a woman to produce an heir for the mountain to remain in their family’s control. Their family had suffered much for it to be lost so easily to a criminal in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...Kili's going to be ready to kick some ass!


	23. Patience Is Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's ready to fight and rid the mountain of Azog, but he needs to understand the importance of patience.

“All true. Now you know everything.” Fili left nothing out.

“I want to go home and pretend none of this happened…but…I feel the need to stay and do something.” 

“Do what?”

“What are you and your dad doing about Azog?” Kili assumed Thorin had to be trying to come up with something to end this nightmare.

“Nothing…did you not get the part where it’s just us two against Azog’s massive cartel? We don’t have an army anymore. Azog’s cartel is this island’s army now.”

“Nothing? There's got to be something to do to fight back! Fili, you're not going to be able to fight in the arena forever.”

“I can do it forever because forever ends when I die. I don’t care anymore.”

“Don’t you care about me? If something happens to you, where does that leave me? What about me?” He knew Fili had overlooked that fact, but it hurt.

Fili had forgotten the impact his life was having on Kili. He also regretted bringing him into it and bringing him here. “I’m sorry Kili. I should have never brought you here. I should have never got involved with you at all to bring this upon you. I…I love you so much. I was ready to give up on everything when I met you, and you changed my life. I found a reason to live.”

“I’m in.” Kili simply stated.

Fili frowned at his young partner, “What do you mean?”

“Whatever you need from me, I’ll fight with you or for you.”

The blond shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes I do. Teach me how to use firearms. If you can teach me to sword fight, I can learn how to shoot guns.”

“You’re serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious.” The side of Kili that lived for danger pushed aside any doubt or fear he had. He turn and marched out of Fili’s room. Then he did what Fili couldn’t believe he would do…

Kili burst through Thorin’s dragon engraved doors entering his office unannounced. “You need to get off your lazy cowardly ass and do something to annihilate Azog and his band of thugs to rid them from your land once and for all!” 

“How dare you come in here ordering me around about things you know nothing about!” Thorin stood ready to challenge this arrogant boy.

“I know you have done nothing to put an end to this insanity over the past nine years!” Fili had seen Kili angry before, but never as furious as this. Standing back, he let him go.

“Who do you think you are?” Thorin’s tone had turned dangerous, but Kili didn’t waver.

“Someone who actually cares about what happens to Fili!” He was enraged. “And you, you selfish bastard!” 

Thorin walked around his desk to stand directly in front of his antagonist and rumbled, “And what would you have me do, hmm? I have sat here day after day for years going over every possible way to end this. It consumes me! I am more of a prisoner here than Fili! I haven’t been outside these doors in over ten years!” 

The two had locked angry eyes trying to read one another.

Fili took Kili by the arm coaxing him away using a low-tone, “Let’s go Kili. We have a flight to catch.” 

While they packed and drove to their stop to board the jet, neither one spoke a single word. It wasn’t until they were half way home on the jet, Fili offered to let Kili help.

“Bofur and Dwalin have been working on a plan for years. If you’re serious about wanting to help, maybe we need to talk to them when we get back. They've never offered up information of their plans to me and I've never asked. I always figured there was nothing that could be done.”

Fili arranged a meeting at his home for the four of them to discuss how their plan was going. Dwalin laid out a map of the island where they had drawn their strategic plans. Bofur pointed to different areas of the map as Dwalin spoke.

“Over the past five years, we’ve been able to contact what we believe enough men and a few women…if armed…to begin a war on Azog and the cartel. We've been building a new military. Those we were able to find from our country's original military are acting as our ranking leaders to bring this together.”

“Are there that many people willing to fight?” Fili couldn’t believe what they had accomplished. 

Bofur spoke passionately, “Damn straight! Azog’s thugs are out here harassing innocent citizens daily, and the crime in the cities and villages is out of control. They’re sick of it and ready to do something about it!”

Kili wrapped an arm around his blond as Fili stumbled and choked on his words. “I…had…no idea…” Looking at his elders with sincerity he thanked them. “I appreciate everything you guys have done…I can’t thank you enough.”

Dwalin had to remind all of them, “Don’t thank us just yet. This will be an enormous feat to pull off, and everything must go as planned or it could be disastrous.”

This enlightening information was enough to light a fire for Fili. He brought Kili through his armory, opening another hidden door revealing a sound-proof firing range with an arsenal of various firearms and ammo.

“Take your pick.” Fili handed Kili protective eyewear and grabbed a hand gun. When he turned around Kili had picked up automatic machine gun. “Oh! Uhh, I think you better start with this." Taking the automatic from his hands, he replaced it with the small handgun. "We’ll work our way up to that. Patience Kee, but I do admire your enthusiasm.” The blond gave him a wary look. 

"This squirt gun ain't going to do any damage!" The young one's temper was on the rise.

"Kili!" Kili's tone and attitude was unexpected.

"I want to see that piece of shit blown in two!" Kili had become vehemently hostile, shaking with rage. "I want to rip his fucking head off and fire at him until there nothing left but a pile of carrion!"

"Kili! Damn son, calm the hell down! You're scaring me now! You got bloodlust and that's not a good thing! If you don't have patience, you're going to do something reckless and get yourself or someone else killed!" Fili glared into his dark eyes waiting for him to calm down. There was no way he was going to put any bullets in that gun until he calmed himself.

Kili glared back at Fili slowly regaining normal breathing as he tried to calm himself. Fili took the handgun from him and laid it down before pulling his lover into his arms as Kili's eyes stung with hot tears. "I'm scared Fili. I'm sorry..." 

The blond tangled his fingers in to Kili's messy locks bringing his face to his own. "You don't have to do this Kili. You can stay right here or go stay with one of your friends..." Honestly Fili would rather he stayed in Miami, knowing he would be safe.

"No. I want to be with you. I told you I would fight with you, and I meant it."


	24. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors that Azog wants Fili to fall in the arena have surfaced. Fili and Kili spend their last together in their Miami home before they leave for battle.

Many weeks had passed without a call from Thorin. Fili called his father to make sure everything was alright since he had not heard from him, but strangely enough there had been no activity as of late.

 _“Next time could possibly be his last!”_ was heard in whispers and hush-toned conversations found in the pubs and bars of the villages surrounding the mountain. The rumors had begun to spread around the island that the drug lord, Azog, had grown tiresome of Fili and wanted nothing more than to see his prize fighter fall. 

This cat-and-mouse game he played with Fili and Thorin all these years gave him enough time to build his own empire within the mountain to become this island’s ruler right under their noses. He had aligned his military strategically amongst the people of this island and mountain right where he wanted them, ready to crush them when they least expected it.

What Azog didn’t know was while his military was strategically placing warriors amongst the civilians, so was the rebuilt former military of Erebor. Keeping their plan undercover for so long had been torture for most, who were ready for vengeance. They wanted their leader, Thorin freed and the terror of Azog’s drug cartel eliminated once and for all.

Dwalin had always traveled to Erebor with Fili. Bofur would normally go with him to the underground fights held in Miami until Azog agreed to stop the underground fighting there due to the authorities had taken notice. Since the fights in Miami had stopped, Bofur begun traveling with Dwalin to Erebor. On a recent pub outing on the island, Bofur caught wind of the rumors that Azog was planning to kill Fili in the arena as a spectacle with high-stakes. 

Kili stood next to Fili inside their personal firing range waiting to hear what news had come from Dwalin. Fili put his phone away and said, “We’re leaving late tonight.” He didn't want to worry his love with the latest disturbing news of what Azog had in store for him.

“Is there anything we need to know before we get there?” Kili asked while he put away the gun he had been firing for target practice. 

“We’re going to meet Dwalin and Bofur at the guest house. They'll let us know what we need to know then. Don't worry Kee. I trust them. I trust our old military has everything under control. They're prepared this time." Fili had watched how nervous Kili had become walking about their house as the hour of their departure neared. His _special_ bag was packed and all was set to go when the time came.

The sun was low in the sky over the gulf. The two had been leaning on the balcony railing silently lost in their own thoughts of their past and how the outcome of tomorrow could change their future. Kili stood behind Fili caressing his biceps, tracing every defined line of his arms. “Fili…will you make love to me one last time?”

The tattooed blond turned slowly to take his lover by his arms and looked deeply into his tearful eyes and said, “No.”

Kili looked completely dumbfounded as one tear escaped the corner of his eye. “No? Why not?”

Fili’s impassive look faded as dimples began to appear when he answered, "I will make love to you, but…it will _not_ be the last time.” Putting a hand around the back of Kili's head pulling his face closer to his own, his warm breath made him shiver like they were about to have their very first kiss all over again. "I love you Kili. This will not be the last time." He didn’t want Kili to think this could be the last time they would ever be intimate. He didn’t want him to have the notion they were never going to return to their home in Miami though the possibility was true. 

As this day was ending, they would lie in each others arms knowing, they may never know these quiet precious moments ever again. It could end with one or both them parrishing in the battle tomorrow. The caring, sincere younger brunette cuddled close into the arms of his loyal older love drifting off to sleep. Fili held him close and prayed _'If there is a god to hear my pray, please don't part us. Please let us live or let us die together..."_


	25. Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili began making their way to the mountain.

The normal routine any time Fili flew to Erebor from Miami, there were guards that knew ahead of time of his arrival. On this day, he and Kili arrived unannounced. The pilot of the jet that flew them was part of their plan and he exited the runaway immediately after his two passengers had grabbed their bags and began walking toward the first set of guards. Fili handed Kili one more bag to free his right arm he kept in the pocket of his long leather trench coat.

Kili had so many questions as he nervously watched the guards moving toward them, under his breath he asked, “What are we going to do?”

“What are you doing here Fili? We didn’t receive word you were coming here today.” One of the two guard shouted as the two guards slowly walked toward the two visitors though their pace was moderately swift.

“I wanted to surprise my father for his birthday! Is that too much to ask?” Fili snapped, Kili stayed a few steps behind trying to follow Fili’s lead. Then it happened so fast.

Fili pulled a gun from his pocket and took down both guards in the blink of an eye. He never missed a beat stepping over one of the dead guards continuing to walk straight to the car he always would take up the mountain. “Get in.”

Kili was still trying to take in what just happened, but followed the orders to get into the car. He threw the bags into the back seat. “Grab that one smaller bag for me, Kee.” With shaky hands the brunette retrieved the bag and brought it to the front seat with him.

Like it was another lazy Sunday afternoon drive, Kili watched how calm Fili was lighting a cigarette as they began driving up the mountain road. “Get in that bag and put the silencer on my gun and put a new magazine in. Do the same to yours. We got at least sixteen more to go.”

“Why are you killing all the guards? Didn’t they work for your Dad?”

“They did protect us, but that was because we were Azog’s property. They are the enemy now, and they are in the way of us getting Dad out of his room. We have to take them down quietly so we don’t bring attention to ourselves being here.” He looked over watching Kili loading the guns. “Hey…” Kili looked up to see his partner’s grin, “Are you okay? Because I can take you somewhere to hide out until this is over if you’re not sure you’re ready for this.”

He shook his head looking back at the gun he was holding, “I’m good.”

“Do you want to shoot next?” The blond warrior knew it was important Kili do this now before they were confronted with any groups of multiple people coming at them.

Sounded like an odd question, but Kili thought he understood. “I think I should.” Fili gave a nod in agreement. “I know you’ve never taken a life other than wild animals. It is very different, but remember _why_ you’re doing this and it won’t be so hard. And don’t let bloodlust take over either. Remember you have to stay focused and be patient.” After tossing his cigarette butt out of the window, he reached over to give his lover’s thigh a quick squeeze. “I got your back Kee.”

As the car drove toward the next set of guards, Fili alerted Kili to get his gun ready. “You take the one on your side, and I got the one on my side. I’m going to slow down to make them think we’re stopping, but as soon as they’re relaxed, I’ll hit the gas and that’s when we shoot.”

They rolled down their car windows as the car began to slow. Just as Fili expected, both guards began to lower their guns to approach the vehicle seeing him. Before either could say a word, Fili hit the gas and dual shots took down the guards simultaneously as the car sped away.

“Nice shot!” Fili was impressed how accurately Kili had shot the guard in the forehead taking him down with one shot. Kili’s adrenaline had his heart racing, but he actually felt good. “I can do this.” He simply stated without emotion. “After seeing that perfectly aimed shot from a moving vehicle, I have no doubt!” The archer began to relax feeling more confident now. “I got your back too, Fee.”  
“We should be good for a while. One more stop before we can branch off and go to the guest house.” Just as Fili said, they used the same plan to take down the next two guards as the last before meeting up with Dwalin and Bofur at the guest house.

Bofur was grinning from ear-to-ear at the sight of the two young ones, giving Fili a slap on the back. “You made it! Ha Ha!” Dwalin was more subtle in the matter, he gave Kili a little side hug. “Good work boys. We need to hurry up and get you on your way before anyone realizes what’s happened to those guards.” They brought all their bags into the house before gathering together in the dining room to discuss plans.

Dwalin explained it was a possibility someone had tipped off the guards inside the mountain that something was going down. They had noticed more reinforcements being added around the arena. “You’re going to have to work fast to get your dad out of there. Thorin doesn’t know any of this is happening yet.”

“Do you know where Azog is? Is he in the mountain somewhere?” Kili asked.

“Last we knew he was in the mine. Stay away from the mine.” Dwalin warned.

“But…” Fili wanted to protest.

“Fili, stay away from the mine.” Another warning from his mentor.

The blond stared at Dwalin, as Kili caught on there was a reason for this warning. “Why shouldn’t we go to the mine? Why can’t we go after him there?”

“Because…that’s where I found his armory. He has been stocking hundreds of thousands of weapons stocked there for years. He could pretty much fight an entire army on his own from there.” Fili looked away. “If we can’t flush him out of there, we don’t stand a chance against him.”

“Bait him.” Kili suggested.

Bofur scratched his beard, “What do you mean, how?”

“Fili. He wants Fili. Offer yourself up to Azog to fight in the arena just like he wants.” It broke his heart to hear himself offer up his love, but he also knew he’d be there to help him somehow.

Dwalin and Bofur looked at Fili for a reaction. In his usual cool demeanor, he looked up and said, “Okay. Once Dad is out, I’ll somehow send word to the mines that I’m here and waiting for him to taunt him out to the arena to fight me.”


	26. Ready For The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili free Thorin and word is sent to Azog, Fili's ready for the challenge fight.

With more of the plan in motion, Fili and Kili hurried on their way toward the mountain fortress knowing with each minutes passing, the other guards may be on alert that something’s amiss. Dwalin sent a call out to their new military leaders they needed to be on stand-by. As soon as Fili would call back to Dwalin to let him know Thorin was freed, the island battles would begin against Azog’s cartel.

As their car approached the last two guards before they would arrive at the front doors of the fortress, they used the same plan once more to take down two more guards, this time slowing the car quickly after speeding passed their kill because they didn’t have far to go now.

“The guards at the front doors are going to be very suspicious because they would normally get word I’m coming from the two we just took down. Stay with me on this, and keep your hand on your gun ready to shoot.” Fili explained just before they slowly pulled up to park the car in the usual spot. “Wait for me to get you out of the car and hold my hand Love.” He said as one blue eye winked at his dark eyed partner.

Doing just that, Fili walked around the car opening the door for Kili shutting it behind him. He tangled his fingers into Kili’s messy raven locks pulling him into a hungry kiss. “I love you so much Kili.” A moment of fear ran a shiver down the young one’s spine. _‘This could be the end’_ He thought. “I love you too Fili.”

They let go only to hold hands walking toward the front door guards. Fili’s left hand in his pocket, right hand holding Kili’s left hand, Kili’s hand in his right pocket. The guards did have an imposing look of threat written on their faces which concerned Fili only a slight bit.

One of the guards spoke as they neared the entrance. “Fili, why didn’t the guards let us know you were coming, hmm?” Both guards had their guns pointed at the two.

Fili stopped and looked at Kili and said, “We came as a surprise to let my father know how much we’re in love we are and we’re getting married!” His smile was very wide as he looked dreamily at his dark haired partner who smiled back almost laughing. They kissed right there in front of the guards who looked at each other in confusion, right before Fili spoke into Kili’s mouth, “Now.” They both pulled their guns from their pockets and dropped the two guards in seconds. Fili laughed when he saw the smile on Kili’s face. “God I do love you so much!”

Kili’s torn personality was at work he knew without a doubt. “As sick as it is, I’m actually enjoying this!”

The warrior side of Fili had to reign them both back into focusing on their mission again though. “Okay, this is where it’s going to get tricky. Once we go through those doors, there will be two more guards, but there are four going down the hall, one in the elevator and one outside Dad’s door. Hopefully the two inside the door will go down quietly. The four in the hall…we’re going to have to shoot fast and accurately.”

“Crossfire.” Kili suggested, and Fili agreed. “That works for me.”

After taking out the two guards inside the door with the help of the silencers on their weapons, it was easier for them to rush the four spread out in the long hallway, but they got shot at this time alerting the guard stationed inside the elevator. Running toward the elevator, Fili ordered “Don’t let him say a word, just do it Kee.”

As the elevator doors began to open, the guard immediately focused on Fili ready to shoot not realizing Kili was standing right next to the blond with his gun pointed at him until it was too late. The two boarded the elevator and headed to the fourth floor penthouse. With one hand Kili grabbed Fili by his curly mane sliding his tongue over those two lip rings he loved so much. “One more time Baby.” Fili breathed.

As the elevator doors slowly opened the guard took a step forward and began to go for his weapon, but Kili already had his aimed at the guard and shot him before he could shoot first. Fili threw open the heavy double doors of his father’s penthouse that served as his prison for so many years.

“Dad! Dad! Come on!” Fili ran through the office toward the door leading into Thorin’s living quarters. Thorin had been lying on his couch reading when the shouting caused him to bolt up. “Fili?”

“Dad! Let’s go! We’re here to free you, but you have to come with us now!” Fili ran to grab his hand to pull him along since he appeared to be in shock. The dark haired elder kept looking at Fili then Kili in disbelief. “What’s going on?”

Fili pulled him along trying to briefly explain, “Our old military is trying to take back the mountain, and you have to get out of here now! Dwalin and Bofur are at the guest house…Kee, put another magazine in your gun, we have a few more visits to make…I have to call them to let them know you’re free!”

“How did…” Thorin was still confused, but compliant now.

“Don’t ask, just do as we say!” He pulled out another gun and handed it to his father. They grabbed the elevator riding down one flight, to Fili’s floor. “I have someone I need to see…Stay here.” He made a rapid turn the left as soon as the elevator stopped. Kili held the elevator open as Fili walked up to the guard standing by the door to his room.

“Fili? I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” The guard had usually been rather friendly to his charge over the years, so it did pain the warrior a little to say, “No. It was a surprise for Dad too. I want to thank you for all the years of protecting me, but...” The guard scrunched up his face, “Just doing my job…” “You’ve just been relieved of your duty…”

Fili walked back down the hall toward the elevator calling Dwalin to let him know Thorin was freed. “Let’s go. We need to finish off the rest of the guards in the mansion or they'll come looking for us, which some might already be hunting us." Kili and Thorin joined him. Running the hallways the three finished off any more guards left in the entire home.

"What about the guards in the mine? Don't you think they're going to find out something's wrong?" Thorin asked.

“We can't do that. Azog is down there. I need you two to go into my dressing room in the secure hallway leading to the arena. It’s the only room down there and it’s probably the safest place to be right now. Keep your weapons close and I’ll join you there soon to change clothes for the fight.”

After securing Thorin and Kili in his private dressing room, Fili left them to find someone to deliver the message to Azog. “Tell him, Fili’s here. Tell him Fili got word he wanted to kill him in the arena, so he’s here and ready for his challenge fight.” The miner scurried away to tell someone to give that message to Azog who was held up in the mine’s taken in by the gold and keeping guard over his massive armory of weapons.

Indeed it worked and Azog had taken the bait to leave the armory. By now, Fili had contacted Dwalin again and let him know where they were in their plan. Dwalin had replied that everything was going as planned outside as well. People from the other side of the mountain had already been told Fili was going to fight whoever it was Azog had for a real challenge for him before Azog knew anything of it, and those who would go to the arena to gamble and watch were already entering ready for the show.


	27. Thorin's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the feels before Fili goes into the arena.

Kili shifted uncomfortably in his seat watching Thorin walking about the dressing room looking at everything. The heavy armor that was never used, different types of weapons, a long rack of leather pants and a row of boots. He continued looking to find a pile of bloody clothes in the far corner near the shower, bandages and other medical supplies on a table next to bottle of pills, a fairly large bag of weed and a smaller bag of cocaine, and a small dagger. Then he looked up into the mirror above the table seeing his reflection behind a small picture of a familiar woman.

“I’m sorry Kili.” His deep voice felt warm for the first time to Kili’s ears. “I’m sorry for the agonizing life Fili had to live because of me.”

Being the soft-hearted person he was, he wanted to comfort Thorin knowing he meant what he said. “He did what he thought he had to for you. You are his father.”

“I haven’t been much of one over the past twenty-some years. I don’t know why he didn’t run away and let them kill me.”

“Because that’s not who he is. He is loyal to you because at one time you had a family and you treated him like a son and not a servant.”

Thorin shook his head, “No…I’m sorry to say I didn’t then either. I was sick with the greed my ancestors had as well. I was always here working. Too worried about the family fortune and I missed out on a real life with my sweet, beautiful, loving wife and…”

Fili entered the dressing room startling the other two. “Sorry…Everything’s going as planned. I’m going to change and go on out there.” 

Once he was ready to go to the arena, Kili stepped up to him. “I spoke with Dwalin and he said the fighting is getting closer to the mountain and since Azog’s men are fully aware of what’s going on now, it’s become a harder fight for them. It’s also a matter of time that Azog finds out what’s going on outside. As long as our men can keep out any of Azog’s people from getting in here to let these people inside the arena know what’s happening out there, we may have a chance to win this.”

Thorin questioned their communication abilities, “Some may already know from text or calls…”

Fili shook his head, “No. Everyone that enters the arena is checked for weapons, phones or any recording devices. We’re safe there.” He gave Kili one last embrace and they shared a sweet kiss. “This is it. If I kill Azog, I think it’s safe to say those people in the stands are probably going to go after me.”

“How many people are in the stands?” Thorin had only been to one fight in the past ten years.

“About 200…we can take them, right?” Fili had to joke, it was his way of staying calm about what he was about to do. “Hopefully we'll be able to go back through this tunnel door and escape through the fortress. If anyone blocks that door or others get through...” He just shook his head knowing this may not work.

Kili held him tight, he didn’t want to let go. “We’re here for you. I love you so much.” 

Fili hugged him back just as tight, “I want you to know how much you changed my life. You wanted to be a doctor to do just that for people remember?” He looked into those dark hazel tear-filled eyes nodding his head. “You helped me more than you know. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” He pressed one last kiss into his soft hair. “I love you more than life itself Kili.”

Just as he was about to go out the door, Thorin pulled his boy to his chest, with tears falling into his golden mane. “I’m so sorry for the life you had to live to keep me alive. It was more than any one person should expect from another. I can't begin to tell you how thankful and sorry I am. Please forgive me...I love you Fili.”

Fili could feel the lump in his throat growing as his cheeks became wet with tears. That's all he ever wanted to hear from his father. “I love you too…Dad.” He quickly disconnected from their hold and wiped his face before a quick nod to each of them as he headed out the door.


	28. Who Will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arena battle.

The golden warrior strode into the dirt floor ring taking note there were way more than two hundred people packing the stands on this day. Staying focused on the task at hand, he began swinging his swords for a warm up like always waiting to see who would be his challenger. Then he quickly realized, the challenger was the drug lord, Azog himself.

“Yes! Come here my little cur!” Azog’s bellowing laughter sang calling on Fili to join him in the ring. “Let’s see who the true warrior is here!”

Fili grasped his twin swords so tight they truly felt like they were an extensions of his arms. He hadn’t looked into the face of this evil being so close up since he was ‘freed’ by him so many years ago. That vile smile the drug lord wore so smug was about to be wiped from his wretched face as far as Fili was concerned. There was no way he was going to let this filth kill him after the tortured life he had forced him to live. He wanted to see him on the ground begging for his life.

“I don’t care anymore Azog! You’ve already taken my life long ago…You killed my mother & I sold my soul to fight and kill for you just to keep my father alive! Killing me would be doing me a favor!”

The hulking drug lord standing more than a foot taller than his opponent, swung his enormous mace at Fili causing him to jump back, but rebounded with an attack of his own. The twin blades each took a swipe with one making contact only to leave a slight gash across the larger warrior’s belly. This made him swing the mace in a different direction.

The two went back and forth repeatedly dodging hits until Azog barely caught the side of Fili’s leg knocking him to the ground. The pain was just enough to make him wince. Still holding his swords with a death grip, he rolled to the side rising back up on his feet bringing one of the swords upward making significant contact with his attacker’s arm.

Azog roared in agony, but in his swift recovery he tossed his mace to his other hand swinging again and again until he hit his mark. Fili flew back hearing the cracking of bone he hit the ground hard and one sword was loosed from his hold.

The crowd actually hushed watching with anticipation. Azog stood over his once prized possession. “You put up more of a fight than I thought you would. I’m almost sorry to let this end so soon, but this is what the crowd paid to see now isn’t it?” His despicable laughter began ringing in Fili’s ears.

Before Azog had his mace half way into the air, an arrow flew threw his arm spurting blood and causing him to drop the weapon. Then another and another arrow pierced him as more of his blood rained down on his victim lying before him.

Many of the spectators all turned to see where the arrows were coming from, as Kili made his way into the arena with his bow notched.  
Fili had recouped enough to stand again backing away from the enraged injured drug lord. 

Azog picked up his weapon and started toward Kili. “How dare you ruin my fight! You want to fight me instead?” He ripped the arrows from his flesh throwing them away as he reached out for the archer. “Let’s do this then!” Kili shot another arrow that was dodged just before Azog swung his mace shattering the bow from his hands.

Kili reached into his pocket for his gun, but it wouldn’t fire, it had jammed. Azog saw what he was doing and swung the mace again causing the gun to fly from the boy. “No guns in my arena!” He seized the archer pulling him into a tight grip.

Azog turned to face Fili who had recovered his second sword, but was afraid to do anything with Kili held captive. “So! You want to change the rules to my game. Then I get to change the rules as well.” He turned to the crowd who were all standing silent watching the debacle within the fight ring. “What do you think folks? Should we have a new challenger for our prize fighter? Let him fight this trouble-maker!” He shoved Kili toward Fili in the center of the ring and the crowd went wild.

Fili looked into Kili’s wild eyes. “He can’t be serious.” 

Azog took the stage he normally stood on from which he would watch the fights. He grabbed a two-handed sword he would usually give Fili’s challengers and threw it onto the dirt floor toward Kili. “If you do not fight, I will kill you both!”

The young warrior glared at him, “I’d like to see you try to kill us both, you piece of shit!” Azog just laughed.

Fili gave a nod to the sword. Kili shook his head, “I can’t fight you!” 

The blond whispered to him, “I’m going to taunt him down here. We’re going to fight him together. You’re wearing armor, you’ll be fine.” Kili picked up the sword shifting eyes between his partner and the drug lord.

“Come down here and kill us then, because we will not fight one another!” Fili challenged. 

Azog took the bait grabbing his mace he wasted no time walking upon the two swinging at them before he was close enough to hit either of them. Being smaller and faster than the large warrior, Fili was able to dodge and attack faster giving Kili a chance to get in a descent hit from his position. The younger warrior also got a good hit slashing Azog’s leg open, but the larger warrior turned his mace on Kili knocking him back. He had never been hit so hard before. Fili fought through his own pain of possible cracked or broken ribs as blood continued to pour from the open wound from the prior blow from the mace. He placed himself between the warrior and Kili. 

“You will have to kill me before you’ll ever hurt him again!” Hate raged through Fili at the sight of his injured lover lying on the ground. He took up a battle stance protecting Kili and ready to fight. Again Azog laughed as he began to battle Fili again. 

Thorin opened the tunnel door to peek out and saw it was time, if anything he was late. A shot rang out and Azog froze. Everyone in the building turned to see the ex-prisoner holding the gun. Another shot and another took down the evil drug lord once and for all. Fili grabbed Kili dragging him as fast as he could toward the door where Thorin awaited. Five spectators had jumped into the ring to chase them, but Thorin shot the closest one just before they were able to seal the door behind them.

They brought Kili into the dressing room and worked to wake him up. Fili threw on a shirt and grabbed his leather coat. “Where’s the other guns?” Thorin tossed him one. “Kili? Are you good enough to go yet?” He just shook his head still in a daze. “In a second, I’ll be okay.” Thorin slapped a gun into the archer’s hand and they pulled him up to his feet. “Just in case, okay? I think we’re done here.”

Fili called the pilot and asked if he could do a fly over the area they would have to drive to get back to the landing strip. He needed to make sure the road was clear. Most of the battle was taking placing on the other side of the mountain, so they were able to get away as planned.

As they were flying away from the mountain island, Fili watched his father staring out the window watching the island disappear in the distance. “It’s still your country to rule, you know.” Thorin shook his head. “I’m done. It’s yours now. You earned it.”

Kili looked at his blond to see what his answer to that statement would be. Fili shook his head lacing his partner’s fingers with his own. “No. I don’t want it. I have everything I need right here.” He smiled giving his Kili a quick kiss.


	29. This Is Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili celebrate Fili's birthday.

A few months after returning to Miami, Fili was celebrating his twenty-seventh birthday at the strip club. It all felt so surreal being there in the same atmosphere where he had met his gorgeous waiter almost a year ago. Kili of course wasn’t working there anymore, but now he got to enjoy hanging out with his cocky bad-boy he loved so much.

Fili bought a couple shots for them. After downing the shots, he tangled his fingers into Kili’s raven locks bringing his face close to his own. “I’m very happy you had enough nerve to try and wait on this table a year ago. I wanted you so bad.” 

Kili slightly blushed remembering that night. He put his hand on Fili’s cheek brushing over his beard. “I’m happy I didn’t let you intimidate me too much. I wanted you just as bad, but I was afraid of you.” 

“You should have been more afraid, but I'm glad you weren't.” Fili growled as Kili languidly licked those lip rings of Fili’s as he loved to do before the blond’s tongue slid out to meet his.

A familiar deep voice interrupted their passionate kissing. “Get a room, you two!” They looked up to see Thorin standing there. 

“Dad!” Fili was truly glad to see his father. 

Kili patted the seat next to him. “Thorin! Have a seat.” The elder took Kili’s offer to sit next to him. He leaned over to wrap an arm around Kili's shoulder pulling him into a side hug. "Good to see you again...Son." They both smiled sheepishly at each other, before Thorin continued. “I think I have the best news I could give you on your birthday, Fili.” 

Fili cocked his head to listen, “What would that be?” 

“You’re free to decide whatever you wish of your future. You do not need an heir to keep the mountain in our family, if you don’t want that responsibility that is.” He removed his arm from Kili, but gave him a nudge in the elbow. 

“Who would the mountain and mine go to?” Thorin proceeded to explain, while the military was being reformed and citizens were being recruited, Dwalin found a long lost cousin that is willingly to take on that responsibility if Fili chose not to.

“Like I’ve said before, my home is here in Miami with Kili. I want to forget that mountain and I don't care about the gold in that mine. I want to move forward with my new life with Kee. I never want to look back.” Fili spoke from the heart. “And Dad…you are more than welcome to stay here. Maybe it’s time you started a new life too.” Fili began to grin, giving a nod toward one of the young waitresses he noticed couldn’t keep her eyes off the older dark haired man. 

Thorin cleared his throat, “Hmm, maybe I could do that.” They all laughed.

Kili brought Fili’s lip back to his. “Fee, can you promise me you'll never keep anymore secrets from me ever again, please?”

Fili’s dimples grew, “I promise the only secrets I’ll keep are the ones involving surprising you…like the three I have at home waiting for us right now…" He caught Kili's lips for second before he winked. "After all, it is my birthday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read my story! I do hope the twists and turns kept you entertained!   
> I also wanted to thank Bastille for their song "The Driver" - it was my inspiration for many chapters in this story!


End file.
